Burning Blue
by Swordwriter
Summary: : Major Richard Castle is an F-86 pilot flying during the Korean War. A world War Two ace flying P-51's he now has eight kills to his credit, three of them Mig-15's. He is a member of the Air Force Reserve called up for Korea. A successful mystery writer he is divorced with a seven year old daughter. He is thirty years old. Kate Beckett is a war correspondent.
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Blue**

 **Disclaimer:** **Castle and the characters contained therein are the property of ABC and Andrew Marlowe. I'm just borrowing them.**

 **This is another of my AU's. I am writing this one in response to a request made by a friend well over a year ago and just reiterated in a recent review. Darn flyboy causing problems for us ground pounders again. It is dedicated to a family member, an F-86 pilot who went missing in action over Korea. His story is out there. If anyone is interested the book title is Unforgotton Hero.**

 **Summary:** Major Richard Castle is an F-86 pilot flying during the Korean War. A world War Two ace flying P-51's he now has eight kills to his credit, three of them Mig-15's. He is a member of the Air Force Reserve called up for Korea. A successful mystery writer he is divorced with a seven year old daughter. He is thirty years old.

Kate Beckett is the first female war correspondent allowed in a forward base. She's twenty-seven, anxious to make her mark in the journalistic world. Both her parents are lawyers and wanted her to be one. Kate took two degrees out of college. Government/pre-law and Journalism. In her first year of law school Kate found herself bored to tears so she dropped out and proceeded to get her masters in journalism. There is a minor rift with her mother over her choice of career. Johanna Beckett is alive and well in this story.

 **Prologue: Red Hunter.**

Lieutenant Colonel Grigori Mikhailovich Kalinin Soviet Air Force was furious. Some damn American pilot had shot down three Mig-15's, the most advanced fighter in the world. Faster, more maneuverable and more heavily armed than the American F-86. One was understandable, it was flown by one of those yellow monkeys* but two were flown by experienced Russian pilots from the VVS. That was both humiliating and unacceptable. Kalinin had come out of the great patriotic war with more than thirty kills. He was going to get himself assigned to the VVS and hunt that American down and show the whole world the glory of the Soviet air force.

Two weeks later, Kalinin found himself at a forward air base in North Korea, eager to get his shot at the American ace but disgusted with the primitive conditions. Kalinin was a first rate pilot but a bit of a prima donna and fond of his creature comforts. There wasn't any good vodka here so he had to carefully ration what he's brought with him. The tea was acceptable but the stink of kimchi almost turned his stomach and there was no borscht available at all.

He wanted to get this mission over with and back to Mother Russia as soon as possible. He'd flown four sorties so far and not encountered the Sabre jets. He didn't consider it worth his time to go after the F-80 fighter-bombers on the first two sorties and the second two had been Marine and Navy F2-H's escorted by F9F's. The Navy pilots good enough to drive off the North Korean Migs. In fact, one Mig had been shot down by a Panther pilot.

Intelligence had identified the American pilot Kalinin was hunting. It infuriated him even more that the pilot was a reservist, not even a regular Air Force pilot. Kalinin's ability to think rationally was further damaged on his fifth sortie. He finally encountered a squadron of Sabre jets. Another Mig was shot down and Kalinin's own jet was damaged enough that he had to break off and return to base for repairs. The hunt for the American ace went from a mission to an obsession. An obsession that would cost him his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Damn PR**

To say that Major Richard Rodgers was a bit annoyed would have been a massive understatement. Perhaps the understatement of the decade. He was flat out pissed off. He didn't have the time or energy for this. He'd flown two combat sorties that day and at least ten in the last week and he was looking for some down time. He'd scheduled some R and R in Japan for tomorrow and the following two days. R and R officially, Rest and Recreation, also known as R and I for rest and intoxication or R and F. The most common activities were often termed the four F's which had nothing to do with agriculture. Rick desperately need to get his ashes hauled.

Colonel Eddington had called him into his office mere minutes after he'd landed his F-86E.

"Major Rodgers reporting as ordered Sir." Rick said as he saluted the group commander.

"At ease Major, have a seat."

"Thank you Sir."

"Sorry Major, I really hate to do this to you but I have no choice. This comes from Far East Air Force headquarters. You're going to have to postpone your R and R for a few days. The Air Force wants a good PR story and you've been selected as the subject. The _New York Tribune_ along with _New York Now_ magazine want to feature a story on New York's sons in combat.

They've assigned a reporter to cover the ground war, one to cover the naval war and one to cover the air war. Since you're a New Yorker and an ace you're the Air Force's choice. The reporter will be here at 0700 sharp. She's already covered the Navy and the Marine pilots. You are going to escort her through a typical day, starting with breakfast. Then you'll take her up in a T-33 to show her how things look from the air. After that you'll have both lunch and dinner in the O club. You will also make yourself available for the next couple of days for an in depth interview. Look on the bright side Major, I hear she's quite a looker with legs that don't quit."

"Damn it Sir, I don't have time for this. There are too many newbies in my squadron. And on top of that, I'm suffering from a severe case of lack of nookie and you're going to saddle me with a good looking female. Isn't cruel and unusual punishment against the UCMJ?

"The newbies in your squadron can get by for a couple of days without you Major, they're the squadron commander's responsibility. The Air Force wants this and those are your orders. If worst comes to worst you can always visit Rosy Palm and her daughters. Now get out of here. Visit the club and get plastered if you have to but be at the strip at 0700.

"Very well Sir but if I have to take some nosy Nelly up for a joy ride I refuse to do it in an unarmed T-33. This is still a combat zone. I know that there are a few F-94's on the base. Not ideal but at least they're armed and I'll have some teeth if I need them. Why don't you see if headquarters will see it my way and lay on an F-94?"

"You make a good point Major. The Air Force wouldn't look good if we lost a correspondent on our watch. I'll see what I can do. You are dismissed Major.

Rick saluted and left and before going to the club walked over to the revetment where his F-86 was parked. His crew chief, Technical Sergeant Javier Esposito saluted. "Good afternoon Sir."

"Good afternoon Sergeant. Take good care of my bird. The feather merchants at HQ have grounded me for a couple of days for some puff piece interview. See if you can find a flaw that will keep her grounded. I don't want anyone else flying her."

Esposito laughed. "I don't think that will be too hard to do. There's always something that needs fixing. I'll keep Alexis safe for you." There was a picture of Rick's daughter painted on the nose of Rick's aircraft with the name Alexis painted below it. Just below the canopy were five swastikas and three red stars denoting Rick's air victories.

Rick wandered over to the officer's club, sat at a table and ordered a glass of scotch and soda, then a cheeseburger and fries with a beer. About an hour and three drinks later Captain Kevin Ryan, the squadron adjutant walked up. "Can I join you Sir?

"Sure Kevin pull up a chair."

"I saw your orders today Sir. Damn you're lucky get a couple of days to spend with a beautiful woman."

"How do you know she's beautiful Kevin?"

"I saw her picture in the Air Force Times. First woman correspondent to be allowed at a forward air base in Korea."

"If it's so damn lucky why don't you do it? You're from New York."

Kevin shook his head. "I'm just a paper jockey. You're the Ace. You're the one everybody wants to know about."

"Then let the Air Force publish an official bio."

"That's not enough Sir. People want to know what you're like, what the every- day life of a hot pilot is like."

"No they don't Kevin. They want the fiction. The glamour. They want Tyrone Power and Clark Gable, the cocky fighter-jock of WWII fame. That'll give the woman what she really wants. The fame, her picture "With the Boys" A few shots of the aircraft, a few from the air a puff piece for the readers and we're good to go."

"Is that fair to her Sir. I mean you've never met the woman. You don't know what she's like."

"She's a career woman. I've got two ex-wives and an almost fiancée in my past to teach me what "career women" want. Drop it Kevin. Order a burger and a beer and we'll talk about something important like the World Series."

Just as Rick was ready to leave the club, Colonel Eddington walked in.

"May I join you gentlemen?"

"Of course Sir." Rick replied. Colonel Eddington sat down and caught a waiter's eye.

"I'd like a burger, fries and a beer and beers for these two gentlemen as well. He turned to Rick.

"Look, I'm sorry about that assignment but I had no choice in the matter. I wasn't told to pick one of my officers your name came down from headquarters. I'm sorry about that Rosy Palm crack. It was out of line. I do have a bit of good news though. Headquarters agrees with you so there will be an F-94B on the flight line for you. Fully fueled and armed. After this beer you're cut off. You're flying tomorrow." The Colonel's food came, Rick drank the beer the Colonel had bought then excused himself to go to his quarters.

It seemed like anyone who had any possible excuse to be close to base operations was there, waiting to get a look at the beautiful war correspondent. Of course there was the official welcoming party, not only Rick but Lieutenant Colonel Willis, his squadron commander, Colonel Eddington and general Schmid,* the wing commander. The wing PIO stood in the background. They all held onto their caps as the C-54 taxied up to the apron.

The ground crew pushed the mobile stairs up to the aircraft and the passenger door opened. Even dressed in the war correspondents uniform of an olive-green coat and khaki skirt there was no disguising Kate Beckett's beauty. The officer's cap without insignia sat lightly on her chestnut hair. The wind whipped the skirt against her legs and Rick was hard pressed not to whistle.

A man, also dressed in a male version of the uniform followed her down the stairs, carrying a heavy camera bag.

General Schmid stepped forward. "Welcome to Korea Miss Beckett., I'm Brigadier General Herman Schmid. I can assure that the officers and men of the 4th fighter-interceptor wing will do everything in their power to make your stay with us as informative and pleasant as possible."

Kate flashed her smile and said; "Thank you General I appreciate your courtesy and cooperation."

"Let me present my officers. Colonel John Eddington, the group commander, Lieutenant Colonel George Willis Commander of the 334th fighter squadron and of course the man you've come to interview, Major Richard Rodgers." Again, Kate smiled as she shook hands with each of the men, lingering just a couple of seconds over Rick's hand. She appraised the man. The first thing she noticed was how he was dressed. The other three officers wore their class A uniforms, Rick did not. He wore a pair of khaki trousers and shirt with his leather flight jacket, an overseas cap on his head. Then she noticed his size. Tall and broad. Fighter pilots were usually smaller men.

He was ruggedly handsome but she wished she could see his eyes but they were hidden behind his aviator's sunglasses. There was something hauntingly familiar about him that she just couldn't place. He smirked.

"If you're expecting to see a typical day here, Miss Beckett, we wouldn't be in class A's."

She could swear she'd heard that rich baritone voice somewhere before.

The PIO officer stepped forward. "I'm Captain Brooke Miss Beckett I have your schedule for the day. Major Rodgers will be your escort as well as your interviewee. We'll start with breakfast in the mess hall which is serving now. After breakfast you'll get a tour of the base. There will be certain areas that your photographer cannot photograph you will be told what they are. At the end of the tour Major Rodgers will take you aloft so you can get an idea of what our pilots see. You will be going up in an F-94.

Following the flight, you'll have lunch in the officer's club. Following lunch Major Rodgers will be at your disposal for the interview. Dinner will also be in the officer's club. If you feel that more time is needed to complete your interview Major Rodgers will be at your disposal tomorrow. Do you have any questions?"

Kate smiled again. "Yes Captain I do. To do this story right I'll need to talk to some of the other officers and enlisted men. Especially Major Rodgers' ground crew can that be arranged?"

"Certainly Miss Beckett. The Air Force wants to give you whatever you need."

"In that case, I'm hungry. Please feed me."

General Schmid laughed and said; "Miss Beckett, Colonels Eddington, Willis and I have very tight schedules so we'll leave you in Major Rodgers' very capable hands please feel free to request anything you may need."

They got into a jeep and were taken to the mess hall. Rick held the door for her and led her to the line. "We don't live as soft a life as the Navy Miss Beckett so you'll have to carry your own tray. The food here is pretty good here. Nice variety. Just tell the cooks what you want.

We've got eggs any way you want them, pancakes, toast, grits, creamed beef on toast, oatmeal, bacon, sausage or ham, coffee, tea or milk." She smiled at the careful way he'd said creamed beef on toast.

"You could have said SOS, Major I've heard the term before. I'm no wilting violet."

"So I don't have to watch my mouth around you. Good to know."

She huffed. "That doesn't mean that you can curse like a sailor around me either."

She looked at the cook and smiled. "I'd like to have scrambled eggs, please, bacon, toast and coffee."

"Coming right up ma'am the toast is in the rack there, and coffee is in the urn over there."

Rick also got scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage and toast. They took their trays to a table in "Officer's country" and Rick went back to get their coffee taking his black and fixing hers with cream and sugar. Rick dug into his breakfast with gusto. Kate took a couple bites of her eggs and a sip of coffee then said; "Kind of quiet there Major."

Rick swallowed and said; "I don't talk during breakfast. It's serious business. It's the foundation for the whole day." Kate frowned. Something was off. She'd never had a problem getting guys to talk to her. It was usually just the opposite in fact.

They finished breakfast in relative silence. Getting in the jeep they waited for her photographer. He joined them and Kate said; "Excuse me for not doing this earlier Major but this is my photographer, Tom Demming." Rick turned in his seat and offered his hand. "Pleased to meet you Demming."

"My pleasure Major Rodgers." The tour of the base took about an hour and a half, Rick pointing out the important features and telling Demming what he could and could not photograph.

"Now we're headed to supply to get you outfitted with a flight suit, helmet, gloves, boots and a nylon flight jacket. You can keep the gloves and boots." After getting Kate outfitted they drove to his quarters to change into the flight suits.

Fully dressed they went to base operations. Rick filed a flight plan and a temporary call sign of tour Guide.

On the flight line Sergeant Esposito saluted. "Good morning Sir, Ma'am. I'll bet she's the prettiest RIO you've ever had." Kate blushed.

"She has to be, Sergeant, I've never had a RIO."

As Rick helped Kate into the rear cockpit she asked; "What's a RIO?"

"Radar intercept officer. Never had one because I'm normally a single seat guy but don't worry I've been checked out on this bird as I have on the F-80 and F-84."

Demming was taking pictures as Kate climbed into the cockpit as he had when she was dressed in the flight suit and at base operations. If Kate pulled this interview and article off, along with the pictures it would assure her future with the paper and as a serious journalist. This flight, so close to the enemy might seem highly inappropriate but Kate had insisted on it. After all another female correspondent had been covering front line ground troops here in Korea and the famous male correspondent Ernie Pyle had been killed in action in the Pacific in WWII.**

"Now remember Miss Beckett to keep your harness fastened at all times. This is a fighter aircraft. You can't release your seat belt when we reach altitude."

Kate gave him a glare. "A little less of the condescending attitude would go a long way Major."

Rick nodded at Esposito who engaged the ground cart, starting the F-94's engine. Rick lowered the canopy and noticed an F-86 pulling up on either side of him. His radio came to life.

"Thought could use some company on this little tour of yours, you never know when a couple of muggers might show up." It was Colonel Eddington.

"Yeah we thought you might need a chaperone. Who knows what you might do up there alone with a pretty girl." That was Colonel Willis. That statement was so ridiculous that Rick couldn't help but burst out laughing, glad that he hadn't switched Kate from intercom to radio."

"Kimpo tower this is fighting eagle six with a flight of three request clearance for take-off on a local flight."

"Roger Eagle six you are cleared for immediate take off. Weather is clear, VFR to angels twenty-five. It is nine minutes after the hour."

Rick keyed the mike. "Be prepared for acceleration Miss Beckett, here we go." Kate felt herself pushed back in the seat as the fighter accelerated down the runway.

A few minutes later, Rick said; "We've reached cruising altitude Miss Beckett. Twenty thousand feet. Enjoy the view."

A few minutes later Kate said; "You know, I've flown a lot but always in an airliner. I've never seen it like this. It's so beautiful."

Rick replied; "Yeah it is. One of the things I love about flying.

About fifteen minutes out of Kimpo the saying "Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get you" came true.

"Eagle six, this is radar intercept, RTB immediately. I've got five bogeys approaching. Don't know where they came from."

"Tour Guide, you got that?"

"Roger Six."

"RTB Tour Guide, Can't risk Newsy. Eagle Six and Eagle Chick will intercept."

The radar warning came in time for the American pilots to react, not enough for Rick to get away clean. There were three factors that saved the day for the Americans. First, the radar warning, while not much was just enough. Second the enemy pilots were led by a Russian but the other were inexperienced Koreans. Third, all three Americans were not only combat veterans but aces.

Three of the Migs engaged the two Sabres. Two of them pursued the Starfire. For the first time in her life, Kate Beckett truly feared for her life. She felt her gorge rising but managed to force it down. The Migs were steadily gaining on the Starfire and one opened fire at long range. Both Kate and Rick could see tracers bracketing the canopy.

Suddenly Rick chopped the throttle and deployed the flaps and speed brake. The plane almost stalled as it abruptly slowed. Both Migs flashed buy and made the worst mistake a novice Mig pilot could make. They dove to get away. They should have climbed. The Starfire was heavier and more stable in a dive than the Mig. Rick raised the flaps and speed brake and pushed the throttle to full military power.

No one could ever say whether it was good shooting or good luck. But Rick fired a long burst from the nose guns. A jet engine is are a powerful instrument but a delicately balanced one. The burst of heavy .50 caliber bullets tore several vanes of the turbine, unbalancing the engine which began to disintegrate. The flying pieces of engine sliced through the hydraulic and fuel lines. The Mig fell out of control, burning. The pilot never got out. Rick caught up to the second Mig and fired on it, wounding the pilot, who immediately broke away and headed for home.

Of the three Migs engaged by Eddington and Willis, two were shot down and the Russian bugged out. In the back seat of the Starfire, Kate Beckett was both elated and mortified. Elated that she'd not only survived but got to witness an ace pilot in action. Mortified that after the adrenaline wore off she felt the wetness trickling down her legs and realized that she'd lost control of her bladder. She hoped, fervently, that when they got back to the base Major Rodgers was enough of a gentleman not to tease her about the stain on the crotch of her flight suit.

*Some historical figures are used in this story but only as place holders. They have no major part in the story. General Schmid was the wing commander of the 4th fighter-interceptor wing. This wing produced 24 aces.

** In 1965 Photo journalist and war correspondent Dicky Chapelle would be killed in action in Viet-Nam when she was hit by shrapnel from a booby trap.

 _ **All trolls will be deleted.**_

 _ **Please Review.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Armored Heart**

As Kate climbed out of the cockpit she hoped that Major Rodgers would be a gentleman and not tease her about her _accident._ The stain was very obvious and she knew that he could smell her. The odor of the fear induced urine was stronger than normal. Rodgers didn't say anything, he didn't even smirk. He knew what she didn't. That reaction was common for the first time under fire. Sergeant Esposito was waiting with the jeep. Tom Demming was with him and automatically snapped a picture as Kate approached not realizing his mistake until he lowered the camera.

Then he made a career ending mistake, at least as far as Kate Beckett was concerned.

"What happened Kate, did you get the piss scared out of you?" And he laughed. Before he could react Kate snatched the camera out of his hands and slapped him.

"You're fired you juvenile bastard." Not only did Demming lose his job he killed his budding (in his mind) romance with Kate. Blushing a fiery red, Kate climbed into the jeep, tense and waiting for the next insult. Esposito just shook his head and handed Kate a blanket to put over her lap. Esposito then glared at Demming. "Walk back asshole."

"Take us to my quarters Esposito, Miss Beckett can shower and change there. I'll go to her room and get her bag." Since there were no female quarters at Kimpo, Kate had been assigned a room in the Bachelor officer's quarters. Senior officer's BOQ was in a separate building.

Kate was surprised and grateful for the gentle treatment she was receiving, not at all what she expected from the cocky fighter pilot image Rodgers was portraying. She was also grateful that she didn't have to walk into the BOQ in a stained flight suit or with a blanket wrapped around her which would have made things just as obvious.

Rodgers entered the BOQ ahead of her and distracted the CQ while Kate walked to his suite.

He unlocked the door for her and said; "Go ahead and shower, just leave the flight suit. The houseboy will take care of it. I'll get your bag."

Kate stepped into the suite. _Suite my ass. A bed and a dresser that looks like it's made out of fiberboard in the bedroom, a shower, commode and tin sink in the bathroom and one room with a desk and an easy chair in it. My God this is how a senior officer lives at a permanent base? I've seen better at a YWCA summer camp._ She showered quickly, knowing that the hot water was limited and that he would need to shower before their lunch in the officer's club.

She found a robe hanging on a hook and she took that. It wrapped around her like a tent and reached to her ankles. She washed out her panties in the sink while she was waiting.

She heard a knock on the door and Major Rodgers' voice. "Are you finished Miss Beckett?"

"Yes I am and I'm wearing your robe so you can come in." He entered and handed her the bag.

"I'll be back in ten minutes, I'm going to get a cup of coffee." She didn't even have time to thank him before he was out the door.

With her flawless complexion Kate didn't need or use much make up. Just a touch of blush, lipstick and eyeshadow. She was dressed and ready when Rodgers returned. He handed her a mug of hot coffee. "Thank you Major Rodgers."

He gave her the briefest of smiles. "You're welcome Miss Beckett. Now if you'll please wait in my "Study" I need to shower and change."

Rodgers was a little surprised to see a pair of wet panties spread out to dry on the tiny counter and he chuckled at the sight. The inner doors were the cheapest, thinnest wood Kate had ever seen. Not used to anyone being in his quarters, Rodgers hadn't closed the bathroom door completely. Kate heard the water shut off and the temptation was simply too much. She tiptoed to the door and peeked in. She just barely managed not to gasp at sight. Not at the powerful figure displayed for he was that but at the two puckered scars high on his back. She knew enough to know that they were healed bullet wounds. She was aghast at herself when she was disappointed that he wrapped a towel around his waist before he turned. She quickly scuttled back to the chair in the study, definitely not wanted to be caught in her voyeurism.

That one glimpse of him had Kate thinking thoughts that she definitely shouldn't be thinking about a man she'd just met and who was the subject of her interview. She wasn't exactly sex starved but it had been several months since her relationship with her almost fiancé had blown up. FBI agent Will Sorenson had left her with no warning when she refused to uproot her life in New York and follow him to his new assignment.

When He came out of his bedroom he was wearing his class A uniform of Olive Green coat with khaki shirt and trousers. He hadn't missed the raised eyebrow and slight shake of his head that Colonel Eddington gave him this morning. Kate had been thoroughly briefed on the various ribbons worn in lieu of medals and recognized the Air Medal and the Distinguished Flying Cross as well as the Purple Heart among others. His pilot's wings topped the row of ribbons. There was one ribbon she didn't recognize so she had to ask.

"What's that Ribbon?"

"That's for going one year without catching a venereal disease."

"Not funny Major."

"I simply don't want to talk about that one, if that's all right with you."

"One way or another, I swill find out."

"Fine, knock yourself out."

 _Damn stubborn man. I'm supposed to get an in depth interview and why the hell doesn't he take those sunglasses off?_

Kate touched his arm. "After what we went through today don't you think that we could be on a first name basis? She blushed. After all I don't know of any other man who's seen me wet my pants." A startled guffaw followed her statement Followed by a delighted smile.

"Yes I have to admit that's pretty unusual so I guess that's sufficient reason for informality."

He had to work not to make the innuendo that immediately flashed into his mind about making her panties wet for another reason entirely. NO! He wasn't going there. Not with her, not with any woman he wasn't paying for pleasure. After all, that's all women wanted from him His money or his fame. Whether it was some starlet or bimbo who wanted the playboy author Richard Castle or this news woman who wanted to build her career off of Major Richard Rodgers, combat ace. Strictly professional was the way to go. He would give her the illusion of intimacy with the casual use of names, he had enough acting chops from his mother to do that.

With most women, even professional women it would have worked. Very few women had the empathy to breach the barriers he erected. Kate Beckett was one. She'd deliberately set him up for the innuendo she expected but didn't get. She'd seen that first smile but it had been fleeting.

The one that replaced it was the smile of an actor, superficially warm and false as hell. Kate Beckett had a stunning beauty and when she wanted a winning manner but behind it all was a fierce intelligence. She wanted to know why this man wasn't reacting to her as every other man she'd interviewed had. He wasn't "light on his sandals" she was certain of that. She wasn't sure how or why she knew but she did.

That he wasn't reacting bothered her on more than a professional level. Something had happened this morning that hadn't happened on any other interview or even men she met socially. She was sexually attracted to this man within minutes of meeting him and she couldn't even explain why.

Sure, he was handsome but not more so than other men she'd met. She'd once heard something about pheromones but didn't believe that it worked with humans. Maybe it was the timbre of his voice whatever it was, inexplicable as it was, she couldn't deny it.

With the misleading smile firmly in place Rick said; "Are you ready for lunch Katherine? It's not Cordon Bleu but not bad considering the location and circumstances."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Katherine's no better than Miss Beckett. The only time people address me as Katherine is when my parents are scolding me for something and I'm a little old for scolding. It's Kate."

Again the smile that never reached his eyes was on display. "Very well Kate, you can call me Rick. It's pretty much the same for me. Only my mother calls me Richard."

 _Well that's a little better, not much but a little. I've got to find a way to get him to open up to me or this whole project will be a bust. Maybe more than the project. Damn it I'm no school girl what the hell is wrong with me?_

To Kate's surprise, when they exited the BOQ Sergeant Esposito was waiting with the jeep accompanied by an Army photographer. They both saluted Rick. "Good afternoon Sir, Good afternoon Miss Beckett, you're beautiful, if you don't mind my saying."

"Good afternoon Sergeant." Rick said as he returned the salute.

Kate gave Esposito a sweet smile. "Good afternoon Sergeant Esposito and I certainly don't mind your saying it. Every woman enjoys a compliment. Especially when some people are stingy with them."

Rick grinned to himself. Maybe if this woman got annoyed enough with him she'd leave him alone and just write the puff piece that would get her the publicity she wanted. He couldn't have been more wrong. His usual excellence at reading people was AWOL with Kate. She was as determined to get past his barriers as he was to prevent her.

"Miss Beckett, this is Corporal Denton from the PIO's office. After your photographer insulted you I called Captain Ryan who called headquarters. Corporal Denton will take any photographs you require." Esposito said.

"Thank you Sergeant that was incredibly thoughtful of you. The photos will be a big part of the story. I will see that Corporal Denton gets credit in the paper for his photographs." Kate didn't know it but her actions would launch Denton's post military career and he would become one of the most sought after news photographers in the country.

Denton snapped a photo of Kate as she got out of the jeep in front of the officer's club. Her skirt had ridden enough to expose an expanse of very shapely leg. It wasn't intentional on her part but quickly became one of the iconic photos of the war, copies appearing in a lot of GI's lockers.

Once they were seated in the club and had placed their orders Kate said; "Don't you think it's time to start telling me about yourself Rick? I do have an article to write."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning is usually a good place."

"Okay my full name is Richard Alexander Rodgers, I was born in New York in 1921. I never knew my father or even who he was. So I'm a legal bastard as well as a figurative one. I was raised by a single mother. I graduated high school at sixteen NYU at twenty. I joined the Army Air Force in 1943, flew P-51 Mustangs in the ETO. I left active duty after the war and was recalled for this mess, so here I am."

"You just had your ninth victory this morning. Do you want to talk about that?"

"Not right now Kate. Maybe later on. I'm still processing it in my head. Right now I just want to eat my lunch with a little light conversation. We'll get into the heavy stuff later. He may have been an enemy, Kate but a man died out there today. I'd like to forget that for a little while."

"Okay then what's your civilian occupation?"

"I'm a writer Kate. Novels not journalism."

"Would I have read anything you wrote? Kate asked.

"I doubt it Kate. I have you pegged as a serious literature person. I write crime fiction."

The haunting familiarity, the voice, it all clicked into place for Kate. Before he could react, Kate reached out and lifted Rick's sunglasses off his face staring at him for a moment.

"Oh my God, you're Richard Castle, _Mayhem in Manhattan,_ _Blood Red Roses, Murder at the Courthouse_ *and several other best sellers."

"I get that a lot Kate but I really am Richard Rodgers. I just look like that guy."

Kate's temper flared. "You're an officer and a gentleman or at least you're supposed to be a gentleman. A gentleman doesn't lie to a lady so don't lie to me. My mother has all your books _so do I_ I've been to your book signings with her. I know your voice. It just took me a while to recognize it. I do know that Richard Castle is a nom de plume, your nom de plume.

The sun glasses and the moustache threw me, Rick, the paper and the Air Force both want an in depth interview not a puff piece. I want an in depth interview. I can keep somethings confidential if you ask me to but I need you to be honest with me. _I think I want more than an interview._ _Yeah, this guy turns me on but do I want to risk being a notch on the bedpost of New York's eligible bachelor number five?"_

"Okay Kate I'll give you your interview, just as you like it but there are a few subjects that I won't talk about. The first item is my daughter Alexis. I don't want her in this story. She's had too much attention focused on her as Richard Castle's daughter. Second, my love life that's completely off limits." I will tell you what the others are and you have to promise to drop them when I tell you. There won't be many, I promise you."

Their food arrived. As Rick promised, it was nothing fancy but it was tasty and filling.

As they sipped their coffee Kate said; "What I'd like to do first is see your airplane and talk to your men is that all right?

"Sure. I'll show you the F-86 then I'll make myself scarce so that you can talk to the enlisted men freely. Sergeant Esposito will know where to find me when you're finished."

"I'd like to talk to some of the junior officers as well."

"No problem."

 _No problem my ass. The longer I'm around this guy the worse it gets. I've got an itch that I want him to scratch and that scares the hell out of me. It would be all too easy to fall for him. What if I did? I remember what happened to Paige. She fell for Craig and he didn't make it back._

 _ ***Author's note: I know that these are not the book titles used in canon or most fanfic. My story, my interpretation. Also some phrases and attitudes are common to the time and thus not politically correct. Please Review. No troll trespassers. Violators will be deleted.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Fifth Mig.**

They drove out to the flight line where Rick left Kate and caught a ride back to his BOQ. He changed out of his class A's to a clean flight suit, put on his flight jacket and garrison cap and went back to his office to do some real work.

Esposito showed Kate around the F-86 explaining its features and capabilities. A mechanic had just finished painting a fourth red star on the fuselage. "Word already came back. They reviewed the F-94's gun camera and confirmed the major's fourth Mig." Esposito said.

"I was there and saw it. Kate said I can confirm it as well. Kate said. What's the major like to work for?"

"That's easy Ma'am. He's the best damn officer I've ever worked for and I have ten years in. He demands top work from us but treats us great. Really sees our problems and listens to our opinions. A lot of officers don't." He's got a great sense of humor and is not above joking with us. Don't get me wrong, he's dead serious about the job. He just doesn't have a stick up his ass like some officers do. Sometimes things don't come through the supply chain like they're supposed to. A couple of times when that happened, the major took a courier flight to Japan and came back with the stuff we needed."

While Kate watched, Esposito opened two access panels on the nose of the F-86 looked inside then secured the panels.

"What were you doing Sergeant?"

"Checking the guns Ma'am. We could scramble at any time. The tanks were checked and the fuel topped off just before we got here" Kate talked to the rest of Rick's ground crew and then the crews of a couple of other pilots. Satisfied with what she'd learned Kate asked to be driven over to the squadron headquarters to talk to some of the commissioned officers. Thanking them for their time, Kate asked for a cup of coffee and decided to go over her notes before talking to Rick again.

 **North Korean forward airbase.**

Lieutenant Colonel Kalinin was in a rage, berating the poor captain standing at attention in front of him. "And you call yourself a Soviet Officer Captain Molotov? You're a disgrace to a fine name. It's a good thing you're not actually related to the general. Your aircraft wasn't even damaged and you broke off the fight? Tvoyu Mat! Mudak, oyobok. The string of completely foul curses went on and on. Finally the colonel wound down. You're lucky that I don't have you shot.

Well, you will have a chance to redeem yourself. I will personally lead a raid in one hour. Be ready and do not disgrace yourself this time or I will have you shot."

 **Kimpo air base.**

Kate was enjoying her second cup of coffee and a second warm doughnut fresh from the mess hall when a claxon sounded. "Radar intercept has fifteen, I say again one-five enemy air craft approaching. Pilots man your planes! Kate jumped up and ran to the door just in time to see Rick and several other pilots scrambling onto a personnel carrier. She tried to run outside but Kevin Ryan pulled her back inside. "I can get you into base operations but you have to stay quiet and just listen." They ran to base operations and Kate was given an extra pair of binoculars.

As luck would have it the first aircraft she focused on was Rick's. She could clearly see the Alexis nose art. She counted eight Sabres in the first group of two flights.

The overhead speaker crackled then: "K-14 base this is Eagle one-six with red and blue flights. Climbing to intercept." Less than a minute later Kate saw a second group of Sabres climbing out.

"K-14 Base, this is Eagle six. With white and green flights will join with red and blue flights."

Kate is thrilled at the opportunity that's presented to her. Her article will be so much better than she'd ever hoped for. First she actually been in the aircraft to witness aerial combat, brief as it was and now she have a direct account over the radio, Disjointed perhaps but direct.

"Blue Eagle lead this is White Eagle, have you in sight am taking lead, echelon left off of white flight."

"Roger White Eagle echelon left."

"White leader, this is white three, generator fault, am aborting." A few seconds later, "Green leader, this is green two, losing fuel pressure am aborting."

Kate heard the operations officer cursing. "Bracken and Maddox. God damn those two. That's the third abort for Bracken. First for Maddox. What a pair of chicken-shit bastards."

Kate didn't have time to dwell on the comments. The speaker crackled again before she heard the excited cry; Migs, Migs, Migs."

Lieutenant Colonel Kalinin smiled in satisfaction. Today was his day. _The upstart American ace will soon be mine. I have thirty-two air victories. This should be as easy as shooting pigeons on a dacha._ Kalinin's confidence was not justified. Yes he had thirty kills against the Nazi's during WWII. Thirty kills against second and third rate pilots in older aircraft. The Luftwaffe's best had been kept in Western Europe to defend the fatherland. He was leading a mixed group of three flights. He was leading overall and also leading one of the flights, with two Chinese and two Korean Pilots. Each of the other two flights were led by Russians with four Korean pilots each.

He suddenly realized that he hadn't been paying full attention because his formation had strayed a bit and they were cruising at twenty-five thousand feet. An excited cry of "Americans Comrade Colonel" Alerted him. The Sabres were at thirty-thousand and diving on them.

"Climb you fools climb and engage. You can't out dive the Americans." Three of the Koreans panicked and did just what they shouldn't have they ignored orders and dove. In less than a minute, all three were falling out of the sky, in flames. Captain Molotov never got a chance to redeem himself. Colonel Eddington evaded Molotov's firing pass, executed an Immelmann and ended up on Molotov's tail. A long burst of .50's went into the cockpit, shattering the canopy and Molotov's head in the process. Captain Kovalov did a little better, shooting down a Sabre from White Flight and damaging another causing the pilot to withdraw. Turning to begin another attack on the damaged Sabre, he flew right into the path of Rick's guns. Scratch another Mig and pilot. Kovalov's ejection seat malfunctioned and didn't blow him clear of the high tail. Impact with the horizontal stabilizer killed him.

Kalinin was in a red rage. The fight was less than five minutes old and already five Migs had been shot down for only one Sabre shot down and one damaged. Worse than just the loss of the aircraft was the death of both his Russian flight leaders and that damned ace had got one of them. The two forces exchanged losses again as Kalinin shot down a Sabre from blue flight, and Colonel Willis shot down one of the Chinese pilots. Two more Migs went down.

Kalinin was now almost blind with fury. He banked hard right and right in his gun sights was the damned American ace. He chortled with glee and fired but fired before he had a good solution. Instead of solid hits on vital parts of the fuselage his most of his fire tore through the right wing.

Rick horsed the Sabre into a hard roll. Kalinin tried to turn into position and overshot, pulling up into Rick's wingman's sights. The American hosed Kalinin's Mig, getting hits on the wing and fuselage. Kalinin's craft begin handling sluggishly, losing power, having no hope of continuing the mission he ordered a return to base. The Mig lost all power five miles short of the base and Kalinin was forced to bail out and suffered the indignity of being picked up and transported back to the base by a unit of the Korean People's Army. Kalinin was not looking forward to answering the questions he was going to face from General of Aviation Ivanov. Fifteen Migs had departed on this fool's mission. Only six returned, none undamaged.

Kate was following the air battle as close as she could by the radio chatter. She heard the maydays of both pilots who bailed out. Fortunately both made it to the ground and were rescued by South Korean troops although both were injured.

Her heart clenched when she heard Rick's voice. "I've taken hits, losing hydraulic pressure and fuel. I'm returning to base" Suddenly Kate was appalled at her earlier thoughts of how great her article was going to be. Somehow, in just a few short hours a certain pilot had become very important to her, more important than any article.

At the next message, Kate regretted the lunch she'd eaten, it didn't want to stay in her stomach.

"K-14 this is Eagle one-six. Mayday, I say again Mayday. Flame out. I am ejecting."

Rick jettisoned the canopy and squeezed the handles on the ejection seat. The seat propelled him just clear of the aircraft. He released his seat belt, kicked free of the seat and pulled the rip cord on his parachute. He felt the shock as the parachute opened. Drifting down he felt a pang, almost like he'd lost a friend when he saw the fireball as his Sabre impacted the ground. He was coming down faster than he anticipated and he wasn't quite prepared when he hit the ground.

He felt a sharp pain in both his ankle and his back. He released his harness and gathered in his parachute. He might have to use it for shelter. He'd either sprained or strained his ankle, he wasn't sure which. He could walk on it or rather, hobble on it. He'd also injured his back. Just wrenched, strained or what, he didn't know but it hurt like hell.

He'd come down about a mile from the crash site on a knoll that had a couple of large boulders about one hundred feet away. He hobbled to the boulders and found a small grassy depression behind them. Folding his parachute into a pad he sat down with his back against one of the boulders. Taking stock of his situation, he checked his equipment. He had a Colt .45 with two spare magazines, a custom made Bowie knife strapped to his leg. A couple of Hershey bars and a flare gun with two flares.

If air rescue didn't find him quickly, he was in trouble. He couldn't move very well and he didn't know which side of the line he'd come down on. One thing he was thankful for was that he hadn't come down in one of the ubiquitous rice paddies. And his body was telling him that he'd somehow managed to bruise a few ribs.

The burning wreckage was giving off a lot of smoke which was either a boon or a threat, depending on who saw it first or who got to him first. Luck was with him that day, although he didn't think so at first. Lieutenant Colonel Willis spotted the smoke from Rick's Sabre. He flew overhead. He was going too fast to be sure if he spotted anything or not, other than the wreckage but he radioed in Rick's approximate position.

Air rescue at Kimpo had received two of the new Sikorsky H-19 helicopters. One of them was loaded with six air policemen and a medic and dispatched to Rick's position with two South Korean P-51 Mustangs flying escort.

The rescue was to be a close thing. Rick had come down a couple of miles on the South Korean side but that didn't matter to the communists. A platoon of North Koreans had been on patrol several miles away and was ordered to try and capture the American.

The terrain was mostly hilly but heavily terraced with rice paddies. To make time the Koreans stuck to the road. One of the P-51's flying ahead spotted the patrol and radioed back for the helicopter to approach at maximum speed. He then rolled in to strafe the patrol. The pilot wasn't very good and only managed to kill two troops and wound three more but he forced them to take cover and slowed them down.

Rick looked up when he heard the distinctive sound of helicopter rotor blades beating the air. Spotting it, he launched a flare. Spotting him the helicopter angled in. There was barely enough level ground for the helicopter's landing gear to touch down. The air policemen jumped down and took up a Defensive line. The medic ran to Rick and helped Rick aboard. The air policemen jumped back on board, leaving one door open fired on the advancing Koreans. No causalities were incurred by either side but the automatic fire of the M-2 carbines forced the Koreans to cover. By the time they recovered, the helicopter was out of range.

The medic checked Rick out on the way back. "Nothing's broken Major or even sprained but you've strained your ankle and your back plus bruised your ribs. I don't think you need to go to the hospital. A couple of day's rest in bed and you should be okay. The flight surgeon will be making his rounds tomorrow. He can check you out then."

Kate was waiting when the helicopter landed, anxious to see whether or not Rick was injured and if so, how badly. She sighed in relief when she didn't see any blood or splints. She ran to him.

"Rick are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. A couple of bruises no more than that. I don't have time to worry about it anyway. I've got to get to the debriefing." Esposito pulled up in a jeep, took Rick's flight helmet and handed him his garrison cap. Kate saw Rick wince as he climbed into the jeep.

 _That doesn't look like you're fine Rick, you're hurting. You need to be in a bed. A nice warm bed. With somebody to rub arnica cream on you bruises. Somebody like me."_

The debriefing over, Rick wanted nothing more than to take a shower and crawl into bed but he knew that he couldn't. He had to take that woman to dinner at the officer's club. She didn't seem like the type to let anyone out of any commitment to her, even one this minor.

Kate was a determined woman, a professional used to getting everything she wanted. Well, nearly everything. A solid relationship with a man had eluded her. Yes she wanted dinner with Rick but the nurturing part of her would happily forego that dinner if he'd just let her sit quietly by his side while he rested, even if it meant eating C-rations.

Sadly, she wouldn't be allowed that. Rick's pride wouldn't let him shirk any part of a mission or assignment even if he had no desire to do it at all. His wall wouldn't let him see Kate as anything other than a professional woman with an agenda. Just like the other three. His injuries and the time needed to get replacement aircraft in would keep him grounded for the next ten days. Ten days that would change two lives forever.

 **A forward air base in North Korea, three days later.**

Lieutenant Colonel Kalinin stood at a rigid attention in front of his own desk. General of Aviation Anton Ivanov sat in Kalinin's chair. "A hero of the Soviet Union? I ought to rip that medal right off your chest, you Mudak! You lost nine aircraft and eight pilots, three of them Russian, on one mission. I should have you shot! You have one month to complete your mission or I will have you shot! Now get out of my sight. Tvoyu mat." It was ironic that Ivanov had used almost the same phrasing and insults as Kalinin had.

 _ **Author's Note: Now that I've got a little of this story out of my head I need to update a couple of others that readers have asked for. CAS up next. But don't worry. To steal a line, Burning Blue will keep on burning. Constructive comments appreciated. Trolls ignored and deleted. Please review.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_


	5. Chapter 5

**4Chapter Four: Not All Walls Are Brick.**

 _ **Author's note:**_ _I was unable to access an earlier chapter on the site to edit it. I made a minor change, showing Rick entering the Army Airforce in 1942 instead of 1943._

Kate Beckett fumed as she got ready for dinner. _Damn the man. Stubborn as a Missouri mule. He's in pain it's as obvious as hell yet he will do his duty. Damn his duty and damn him for getting to me without even trying. Damn me for falling like a school girl. Damn, damn, damn. Is that all I can do is curse? If I have to curse I might as well curse my underwear too. Plain white cotton. About as sexy as Grandma's. As if it matters!_ Kate might have to stick to the correspondent's uniform, sensible shoes and yes, plain white underwear but that didn't mean she couldn't let her hair softly frame her face, use her make-up to best advantage and apply a subtly erotic perfume. She didn't understand why she was so strongly attracted to this one man so suddenly or so strongly. Yes he was handsome but she encountered plenty of handsome men.

She had met charismatic men as well but they hadn't affected her like this. She had read plenty about her favorite author and even been at a book signing with her mother so she knew that Rick Castle had more than his share of charisma but Rick Rodgers wasn't showing her any of it and it angered her but she didn't show it. She wanted more depth in this interview and damn it yes, more than an interview.

Kate put the finishing touches to her make-up and settled the cap in place when she heard the knock on the door. She opened it and smiled at Rick. He was in class A's again, with that actor's smile in place.

"Are you ready for dinner, Kate?"

"Yes, very much so." She smiled her sultriest smile, hoping to at least put a crack in the invisible armor Rick was wearing. The indifference angered her but beneath that anger was hurt and confusion. The deep intuition that most intelligent women have, told her that he was a normal heterosexual male. Ever since puberty she'd had men falling over their feet to even be with her for a few hours, much less get into her pants. (Very few had) That she was a deeply sensual woman only intensified that hurt.

She could have taken it better if he was curt or rude but he wasn't. He was attentive and polite, the very epitome of a gentleman. Nor was it an act. She'd seen enough of the men who played the gentleman until they got whatever they wanted or simply presented an image. Being a gentleman was core deep in him. To make matters worse, she could see that he was in pain. It didn't show on his face but the stiff way he moved and how carefully he held his body made it obvious to anyone with even a little sensitivity and she had far more than a little. It stung that the only reason that he was spending the evening with her was duty and discipline.

Kate was young but not that young and sure of her instincts. Somewhere under that emotional armor was a man worth knowing, maybe even a man worth loving and she was damn sure going to find out, so she put her resentment aside and begin both the in depth interview and her personal campaign. She led the conversation during dinner, keeping it light and not asking any personal questions. As they finished their coffee, she said;

"Rick it's too noisy in here to really talk properly. I'd like to conduct part of my interview in a quieter place. Your quarters perhaps?"

"I doubt that's appropriate Kate."

"Why Not?"

"I shouldn't have to explain that Kate. They're my quarters, after hours."

"You've got a study, miniscule as it may be. It's not like we'd be in your bedroom. I have been in your quarters before."

"Yes but out of necessity."

"My being in your quarters only out of necessity? I think that I'm insulted Rick. Most men find me attractive." Kate played one of her better cards. She knew that very few men, especially gentlemen would willingly insult a lady.

"I do find you attractive Kate and that's the problem, too damned attractive."

 _I bet Richard Castle never minded a woman being in his bedroom. At least the gossip columns claimed he didn't. "_ Oh come on Rick I promise that I won't ravish you."

The look on Rick's face at that comment was priceless. She grinned and raised an eyebrow as he sputtered trying for a comeback that would get him out of the situation gracefully and couldn't find one. Keeping the "Gotcha" grin in place, Kate stood and tugged at Rick's hand. Rick heaved a sigh and stood up, still trying to figure out how Kate outfoxed him.

Kate had enlisted a sympathetic Captain Ryan earlier in the day. She had a bottle of Famous Grouse scotch in her luggage. She asked Ryan to sneak it into Rick's quarters while they were at dinner. He'd done that, along with a bottle of club soda he'd somehow procured along with a small bag of ice.

Entering his quarters Kate said; "Please Rick, take off your jacket and tie or even better change into khaki's while I get my notebook ready. Oh and may I use your bathroom?"

Rick nodded. "Yes you may and I think I will change." Kate smiled to herself. She had enough time to set things up just as she wanted them. She first laid out her notebook and pens on the desk, then went into the bathroom, retrieved the drink fixings and made two drinks. A weak one for herself and a strong one for Rick. She removed her jacket and tie. Then she unbuttoned the collar button and top button of her blouse.

She went back into the study and set the drinks on the desk. She settled in the desk chair and crossed her legs, silently cursing the uniform skirt for not being revealing enough. She knew that she had great legs and wanted to display them for Rick. Rick returned to the room and raised an eyebrow. "What is this Kate? I thought you wanted an interview.

"This is for the interview. I just want you to relax and talk to me freely, I don't think that you'll get drunk and lose control on one drink." _I wish you would. "_ Rick I really want this interview to fully portray the man you are and from what little I've seen of you, so far is about as far from the popular image of a fighter pilot as can be. Oh you're good at playing the part but I've already seen through that act. Tell me about your childhood." Rick took a long swig of his drink and sat back in his chair.

"Well as you know I never knew or even met my father and don't know a damn thing about him.

My mother wasn't always the successful actress she is now. We moved around a lot and didn't have much but my mother did the best she could. I can't remember how many grade schools I went to. By my teen years, mother was doing well enough to put me in boarding schools."

"My bastardy was a sore point with me and I did a lot of fighting growing up. Remember this next part is only for background, not for publication. I met my first wife just out of fighter training. She was beautiful, playful and sexy as hell. She got pregnant almost right away so we married. In just a couple of months, I was assigned to the ETO. She had the baby but was never cut out to be a mother. She left the baby with my mother and went to Hollywood. I filed for divorce as soon as I came home. As I said, she wanted no part of being a mother so I got full custody of my daughter."

Kate could tell that he was leaving a major part of the story out but she didn't push him.

He took another swig of whiskey, then continued. "My books did very well after the war and I was making a lot of money. My publisher and I hit it off and I thought that besides being a companion and lover, she'd make a good mother figure for Alexis. I was wrong. Gina was all about the money and the fame, parties and impressions. The marriage lasted under two years."

He drained the glass. "Then this boondoggle came along, I was recalled and here I am."

Kate smiled. She was getting there. "That's a good start, Rick but I need more than that."

Rick had sworn that he wouldn't do this but the pain was getting to him.

"I know, Kate but I think I need another drink." He started to rise but Kate put a hand on his chest.

"Stay there, I'll make it and I'll make another for myself."

She rose and went back to the bathroom and made two more drinks. His heavy on the scotch with just a touch of soda. Hers with just enough whiskey to color the soda. She handed Rick his drink and took just a sip of her own.

"Now let's start on the part I can publish. Have you always wanted to fly?"

"Not until I got into college. A good friend was a member of a flying club and got me into it. By the time I graduated I owned a Stagger-wing Beechcraft. A generous friend of my mother's had owned it but was blinded in a factory accident. I'd gone flying with him a few times and helped him maintain it. He sold it to me for one hundred dollars. A ridiculous price but he loved that plane and wanted it to go to someone who appreciated it. I still own it. Because I already knew how to fly, the Army put me through an abbreviated basic course then sent me straight to fighter training. I was assigned to the 362nd Fighter Squadron of the 357th Fighter Group in 1943, flying out of England. I shot down my first aircraft, a Bf 110 fighter on my seventh mission and two more, a Bf 109 and an FW-190 on my ninth and tenth missions."

"I saw your Purple Heart, Rick. Do you mind telling me how you were wounded?" Kate asked

Rick shrugged. "On my fifteenth mission, I was shot down. I managed to bail out safely but a German patrol saw me land and gave chase. I managed to kill the squad leader with my forty-five. I almost made it over a hill but two Germans fired their rifles. I was hit twice and I went down. The Germans were about to kill me when the French resistance showed up and killed them instead."

"Luckily for me, both wounds were through and through without hitting bone. They took me to a secluded farmhouse and brought a doctor to me. He treated my wounds. The owner of the house was a young French widow. I was there for a month before the resistance could get me back to England. Clarice took care of me."

Kate smirked. _I'll bet she did!_ Rick saw the smirk.

"Not like that Kate!"

 _Like I believe that. No woman would have you in a bed in her house and not take a chance. I sure as hell wouldn't, I'd be all over you._

"When I got back to England I spent another two weeks in the hospital and a month after that before I was restored to flight status. In a bit of Irony, on my twentieth mission I shot down the man who shot me down. He wasn't as lucky as I was. His aircraft exploded in midair.

I got my fifth kill, late in 1944 when I shot down an ME-262."

"You know, Kate we were taught, during the war to hate the Nazi's and rightly so but most of the German pilots weren't really Nazi's in the true sense of the word. They were young men fighting for their country, just as I was. Yeah, the Nazi bigwigs were evil men. Unforgivably evil but the average troops were not. After the war I got out as quickly as I could and went back to writing. I'm pretty tired Kate can we let this go and resume tomorrow?"

"Of course Rick but will you let me do something for you before I go?"

"What?" Kate stood, making sure that Rick got a good look at her legs.

She walked around behind him. "Just this. You're very tense."

Kate had very strong hands, despite their small size. She grasped Rick's trapezes and began to knead them, feeling him wince at first and then begin to relax. She worked on his shoulders and neck for about ten minutes. She then gathered her things and said; "I'll see you at breakfast. Goodnight Rick."

"Goodnight Kate."

Rick sat there for a good fifteen minutes, trying to figure Kate out. She had enough information for the evening, why had she performed that kindness? It didn't make sense to him. There was nothing sexual about the mini-massage. Other than his mother, no woman had offered him simple comfort in years. They all wanted something. His money or his fame. That's what all professional women wanted, wasn't it? He snorted. Well there was kind of professional woman he didn't mind dealing with. A few hours of pleasure, tension relieved, no strings attached.

Kate was waiting for Rick at the mess hall, wearing a pair of tailored khaki slacks and a khaki blouse. Rick too was in khakis, his flight jacket and overseas cap. She noticed that he was limping rather heavily but showing no indication of pain on his face. She greeted him warmly and was disappointed to receive that actor's smile in return. It seemed warm and real enough until you noticed it never reached his eyes.

She remembered what he'd said about breakfast so she didn't say much over the meal. After breakfast she said; "What's next on the agenda Rick?"

"I've got to go see that damned chancre mechanic."

"Chancre mechanic?" She questioned.

"Yeah, the flight surgeon. He just makes his rounds and the arrogant bastard thinks we should all kiss his ass because he's over here. He tries to pretend that the military didn't pay for a big part of his education."

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Kate asked.

"Suit yourself Kate, I doubt that this will be all that interesting."

"You'd be surprised at what I find interesting." Kate said.

At the dispensary, a senior medic checked his clipboard. "You're the first patient today sir. Dr. Davidson will be with you in a moment."

Rick's voice was icy as he said; "Tell _Captain_ Davidson that Major Rodgers isn't inclined to feed his ego. This isn't his private office where he can see patients at his leisure."

Davidson came out of the dispensary office, obviously in a snit. "Now see here Major you don't…" his voice died as he simultaneously caught sight of Kate and the look on Rick's face.

Rick said; "I don't what, _Captain?_ I damn well do. If it escapes you, a senior major outranks a junior captain. Last week you kept two of my lieutenants waiting while you sipped your coffee. Don't try it with me, insolence ranks as insubordination. Let's get this over with."

Kate smirked at the look on the doctor's face. She'd encountered way too many of his type. Sure of his looks and what he thought of as charm. He was tall, dark and very handsome and she was certain that as soon as he could he would try making a pass at her. His smugness wouldn't let him do otherwise. She would enjoy shooting him down.

She followed them into the examination area but stood outside the curtain. Davidson said;

"You can't be in here miss." Kate smirked again.

"Why not, the patient doesn't object, do you Rick?"

Rick shook his head, still unused to her boldness. _But if it puts a bug up Davidson's ass, why not."_ "No, I don't mind at all, Kate."

Fuming Davidson said; "Take off your shirt and undershirt Major." After examining Rick, Davidson said; "I'm fairly certain that the medic's diagnosis is correct but I strongly suggest that you go to the Air Force hospital in Japan and get a chest and back x-ray. You can get dressed now."

As they left the dispensary Rick said; "I bet that the chancre mechanic will make that suggestion a medical order just to show me,"

When they got back to the headquarters, Rick was proved right. Colonel Willis called Rick into his office. "I know that you won't like this, Rick but you're ordered to go to Japan. Of course that medical BS should only take a couple of hours. You're do for some R&R anyway so I am putting you on ten days medical leave, not charged to your normal leave. Don't bother arguing, those are orders. And take Miss Beckett with you. I've had too many men picking up their eyeballs around here... Dismissed Major."

"What did he say?" Kate asked.

"I'm ordered to japan for ten days medical leave and you're to leave the base at the same time."

Kate grinned to herself. She had her own expense account and plenty of discretion as to her movements Kate would happily remind Rick that he still had to complete the interview with her. _And I won't have to wear this frumpy uniform or this granny straight-laced underwear. I can get some sexy silkies at bargain prices._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five: A Matter of Cases.**

Sergeant Esposito loaded Kate's bags in the Jeep and smiled at her. "You're a little early Miss Beckett, the major hasn't come out yet." She returned the smile.

"Oh, I know but I wanted to sit in the back. Major Rodgers is injured and I don't want him to have to climb in the over the seat or the side." _Besides I intend for him to get a good view of my legs when I climb down._ Esposito grinned at her as if he could read her mind, which made Kate blush a little. Rick exited the building, holding a valise in his left hand. Esposito saluted.

"Good morning sir, I hope that you'll enjoy Tokyo." Rick returned the salute.

"I'm sure that I will after the chancre mechanics get done with me. Tokyo can be a very pleasant city and has a lot of pleasures to offer." Kate didn't like the sound of the last part of the sentence at all but was wise enough not to say anything. Rick turned to Kate.

"Good morning Kate, it certainly looks like it's going to be a beautiful day."

"Good morning Rick. Yes, it does look like a beautiful day, I hope that it's as _pleasant_ in Tokyo."

Rick was a little puzzled at the slight edge in her voice but shrugged it off, having no idea what caused it and not particularly worried about it.

"Why are you sitting back there? The front seat is more comfortable." Kate raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine where I'm at and no jeep seat is particularly comfortable." Rick chuckled.

"That's true." He tossed his valise in the back and climbed into the jeep.

Kate was more than a little annoyed with him, probably more annoyed than she should be. She recalled all the stories about his playboy exploits and was fairly certain what he meant by the _pleasures_ to be had in Tokyo. She was actually more annoyed with herself than she was with him. It was completely unlike her normal behavior, to be this attracted to a man so quickly.

She'd told herself that several times, trying to dismiss the feeling but it wasn't working.

Sergeant Esposito put the jeep in gear and headed to the airstrip, just outside base operations, where a rather odd-looking transport aircraft waited for them. It had a boxy fuselage and twin engine, twin boom, twin tail configuration. A Fairchild C-119 "Flying Boxcar"

Rick climbed out of the jeep, wincing as he did so. He extended a hand to help Kate out, getting a very good look at her legs. _Damn that woman is gorgeous._ Kate's irritation was momentarily forgotten as she gazed at the transport.

"That's a strange looking airplane." She commented.

"That's a Fairchild C-119. It was designed specially as a military heavy lift aircraft. It can be configured a lot of different ways. You can drive a jeep or weapons carrier right on board, load palletized cargo, as a troop carrier or an air ambulance. Not as comfortable as the C-54 you came in on but it will do. Sergeant Esposito, please take the lady's bags on board."

"Yes sir. Let me get yours as well."

"That's not necessary Sergeant I can handle my own gear."

 _What is it with this damn stubborn man, doesn't he know that admitting that he's in pain doesn't make him weak?_ Kate shook her head, wondering what drove Rick and her irritation with him returned.

Just as they were getting ready to board, Colonel Eddington came out of base operations.

"Major Rodgers, a moment please. Miss Beckett you can go ahead and board I just need to speak with Major Rodgers about a priority matter. Kate shrugged and boarded the plane. She looked around the aircraft's Spartan interior. There was none of the soft interior and well- padded seats of the VIP version of the C-54. The seats were much like those in a jeep, minimal canvas pads on aluminum frames. Cables rigged overhead to take the static lines of the paratrooper's parachutes.

On the ground, Colonel Eddington was talking with Rick. In a low voice he said;

"What did you do to make Miss Beckett unhappy Major? I saw her face when you passed in the jeep. She wasn't happy. I am aware of your nom de plume and the playboy reputation that goes with it did you make a pass at her?"

"Absolutely not sir. I have behaved as a gentleman at all times with Miss Beckett. I have no idea what, if anything I might have done to upset her. Maybe it's just that time of the month."

"That's always a possibility but I doubt it. Whether you've done anything or not, Miss Beckett's attitude when she writes that article is critical to the image of the Air Force. Therefore, I want you to do everything in your power to cheer her up." Then the Colonel grinned." Every woman likes to be appreciated, major. It might be nice to show her some of the nicer areas of Tokyo and invite her to dinner one evening. Of course, that's not required but it's a strong suggestion."

"Yes sir, I'll do my best." He saluted and turned to board the airplane.

Kate explored the aircraft a little then took a seat near one of the windows and waited, impatiently for Rick to board. He was taking much longer than she expected. She was unpleasantly surprised when Dr. Davidson came through the door and tossed his Valpak into a rack, then sat on the seat next to hers.

"I can't believe my luck, he said, giving her what he thought was a charming smile. Getting to sit next to a beautiful woman all the way to Tokyo. Perhaps I could buy you dinner this evening." She looked at him with absolute contempt in her eyes.

"I think not Captain. I doubt if your wife would approve."

"My wife?"

"Yes Doctor, your wife. I'm from New York too. I know that you are married."

"So what? She's in New York she'll never know. You're a woman of the world, a little fun never hurt anyone."

. Kate was furious. "Get away from me, you slimy bastard."

Davidson was furious in turn. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"I know who I am and I know what you are. A low-life cheating bastard." Kate replied.

"Josh glared at her and started to retort but froze when he heard an icy voice.

"You heard the lady, jerk. Move your ass or I'll move you." Davidson looked up into a face that radiated pure cold fury. Davidson had no doubt that injured or not, Rick was entirely capable of doing serious bodily harm. He scuttled to the rearmost seat on the other side of the aircraft. Rick took the seat next to Kate and said; "Kate, I obviously said or did something to upset you although I have no idea what. Whatever it was, I certainly had no intention of doing so. Can I make it up to you when we get to Tokyo?"

She smiled. "I was just being silly and took a remark out of context. Of course if you want to find a way to make amends, I won't object. Actually, you won't have to think of a way. I'll tell you what I want in Tokyo. Oh, thank you for taking care of that would be Romeo."

"It was my pleasure Kate."

 _There's that word again. Well maybe I can turn that around in Tokyo and get a little pleasure of my own._ Kate grinned at the prospect. They couldn't talk quietly for a few moments, as the two big radial engines starting up made quite a racket. This version of the C-119 had been fitted out as a medical transport for both litter and ambulatory patients so it had been fitted with some insulation. When they reached their cruise altitude and speed the engine noise abated enough that they could talk normally.

"What is your schedule like after we reach Tokyo?" Kate asked.

"We should reach the air base by about 12:00, have time for lunch and then I'll need to report to the hospital about 14:00. It shouldn't take more than two or three hours unless they decide to hold me overnight. I doubt that they will. There's always a shortage of beds. In the mean time you can check out your hotel. I'll meet you at the base O-club for dinner if you wish."

Kate grinned. "Oh no, you're not getting away that easily. I've already got lodging at the female officer's quarters and I want to go to the hospital with you. I need to see how are men are treated. While we are waiting for the test results we can work on the interview. I accept the dinner invitation." _And I can work on getting more invitations, intimate ones._ "Now I'd like to try and nap, I didn't sleep well last night." _And it's all your fault._

Rick went to the storage bins and got a pillow and blanket for Kate. They were available because the plane was equipped as a patient transport. He places the pillow behind her head and covers her with the blanket before returning to his seat. Her smile is soft and sweet, accompanied by a murmured thank you. She drifts off to sleep, her dreams quite erotic, featuring herself and a certain pilot.

She awakes about three hours later, feeling refreshed by her nap Rick smiles at her and says; "Good afternoon, sleepyhead. We caught a good tail wind so we're about ten minutes out." Her answering smile is sultrier than she realizes. She's not fully awake yet and still caught in the remnants of her vivid dream. As she becomes fully awake, she's thankful that she's wearing a skirt that hides embarrassingly wet panties.

There is a glistening Air Force blue 1950 Chevrolet staff car waiting as they step onto the pavement. A lieutenant from the PIO's office is standing by the back door. He salutes and opens the door. "Major Rodgers, Miss Beckett, I'm Lieutenant Shively. I'm at your disposal to take you wherever you need to go."

Rik returned the salute. "Take us to the Officer's open mess for lunch, please Lieutenant. Rick said. You're welcome to join us if you wish."

"Thank you sir, I'd enjoy that very much." The lieutenant's interest was obviously not in dining with another officer. Rick allowed himself a small smile. Kate's slight pout indicated that she knew a diversion tactic when she heard one.

Lieutenant Shively said; "Sergeant Welles, place the baggage in the trunk, please." Rick happened to look back and smirked at Captain Davidson's glare as he and Kate stepped into the staff car and Davidson had to wait for less comfortable transport.

"We need to be at the base hospital by 13:55 hours, Lieutenant so we need to keep this lunch short. Release your driver to get his lunch."

When Rick helped Kate from the car she took his arm then pinched it.

"You're not as clever as you think you are, diverting me for an hour isn't going to do you much good, you know. I'm still going to get what I want out of you."

The lunch was quickly over and both disappointing and frustrating for the young PIO officer. Try as he might, he couldn't make any lasting impression on the beautiful journalist. The lieutenant was really quite a pleasant and usually charming man but other than making a few polite remarks Kate's interest was focused entirely on Rick.

Arriving at the hospital, Rick said; "We'll probably be here for several hours Lieutenant. I suggest that you return to your office and tell the colonel that I released you. I'll arrange our transportation later."

"Yes sir." The disappointed officer said. That was the only response he could make.

Captain Davidson had arrived at the hospital while Rick and Kate were at lunch. Having overheard Kate's plans he spitefully tried to disrupt them as much as he could. He gave orders to the warrant officer handling the admitting desk that Kate was not allowed to enter the hospital any further than the main lobby.

When Rick approached and gave his name, the desk the warrant officer said;

"I'm sorry Major but Miss Beckett cannot accompany you any further."

"Who decided that Mr. Waverly?"

"Captain Davidson sir."

"On what authority? He's not the hospital commander."

"No sir he's not but he is the flight surgeon covering your unit."

Rick reached over the desk and picked up the telephone. "Colonel Preston's office please. This is Major Richard Rodgers." When the colonel came on the line Rick explained the situation and his opinion of Davidson's probable reason for doing it. He talked about thirty seconds more then hung up.

A few minutes later, a tall silver haired man approached Rick and Kate. There were silver eagles pinned to the shoulders of his white lab coat.

"Miss Beckett, Major Rodgers I am Colonel Townsend, the hospital commander. I will be handling your case personally Major. I apologize for Captain Davidson's behavior. I have one question for you Miss Beckett. Did Captain Davidson proposition you on the aircraft?"

"Not a direct proposition for sex Colonel but that was implied as he asked me for a date and I know that he is married."

"Very well Miss Beckett. I regret that this isn't the first time that this happened but it is the last. Captain Davidson will be either be charged with conduct unbecoming an officer or forced to resign and be sent home in disgrace."

"A court martial would bring some rather bad publicity on the Air Force, Colonel and I don't want that. As long as you can get rid of him, quietly, I will be satisfied."

"Thank you Miss Beckett. I will handle this and as far as I am concerned you may accompany Major Rodgers as far as he allows. I have been informed of the depth of the article you are writing. You are free to speak to any of our staff or any patient who agrees to speak with you."

"Thank you Colonel Townsend, I deeply appreciate your courtesy and cooperation. Kate said. It will be extremely helpful."

Colonel Townsend smiled. "A lot of it is enlightened self-interest Miss Beckett. My staff doesn't have much chance to speak with a beautiful woman from home. It will boost their morale. Sergeant Spencer will escort you to the x-ray department and I'll review the x-ray films and discuss your case Major. While your films are being taken and processed, I have a disciplinary matter to take care of."

While Rick and Kate walked to the x-ray department, Colonel Townsend returned to his office and had Captain Davidson sent for. Ten minutes later, Davidson casually strolled into the office. He smirked at the female master sergeant sitting at a desk. "I'm here to see the colonel."

She looked at him with amused contempt but politely said;

"I'll tell him that you're here, sir. She depressed a key on an intercom. "Captain Davidson is here sir."

"Send him in please."

Davidson walked into the colonel's office and said;

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Actually Davidson, you're the last person I ever wanted to see but it is necessary. You can't even report to your commanding officer properly, you sorry pimple on a real officer's ass. It really doesn't matter. One way or another you won't be an officer much longer. Your conduct is so much beneath that required of an officer that it turns my stomach just to look at you. Today is the third complaint that I've had about you making passes at women not your wife. The other two didn't file formal complaints because they were officers who didn't want to tarnish the image of the officer's corps."

"Today you made a pass at an influential civilian. She could have chosen to raise one hell of a stink. She chose not to as favor to the Air Force. Therefore, I am going to offer you a choice. Whether there was a physical act involved or not, you as a married officer can and will be charged with adultery as well as conduct unbecoming and issuing an unlawful order. Or you can resign your commission for the good of the service and return to the United States at your own expense and explain yourself to your wife as best you can."

"I guarantee that if tried, you will be convicted. With an undesirable discharge on your record, you'll never work as a doctor again."

A shaken, white-faced Davidson said; "I'll resign."

The colonel laid an already filled out form on his desk. "Sign that and you're done. Get out of that uniform and off this base."

While the x-rays were taken and being processed, Kate interviewed a couple of patients and a few of the staff. As promised, Colonel Townsend personally reviewed the x-rays and examined Rick.

"Well Major, nothing's broken or even sprained. You do have several bruised ribs and strained muscles in your lower back, left calf and a twisted ankle. I'll issue you some strong analgesics and a muscle relaxant. Also I recommend a hot bath and a good massage and a few days of rest."

"Thank you Colonel." Rick said.

"It was my pleasure Major, now I suggest that you get out of here and take the young lady to dinner."

As they left the hospital, Rick said; "Kate, would you mind if we ate dinner a little early say about 18:00? I think that I'd like to follow the colonel's advice and get a massage. Tokyo has some very professional masseuses and bath houses."

There was an edge in her voice as Kate said; masseuses rick, not masseurs?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six: Courtesans and Journalists**

The edge in Kate's voice and the annoyed look that flashed across her face when she said; "Masseuses Rick, not masseurs?" surprised Rick and annoyed him in turn. What right did she have to question him, even in passing. She was only supposed to be interviewing him and that was certainly not part of the interview.

"Yes masseuses Kate. What difference should it make whether I use a masseuse or a masseur? She huffed. "That should be obvious. A woman's going to have her hands all over you. Things could happen."

"First of all, Kate, no man is putting his hands on me unless he has M.D. behind his name."

"Secondly, these masseuses are not prostitutes. "Rick was splitting a very fine hair. The exclusive bath house he patronized were not brothels and the masseuses not prostitutes. Expensive courtesans, yes, but not prostitutes, available to any man with 100 yen. Their affairs were never conducted at the bath house and an evening with them was much more than just sexual congress. In reality, a very large percentage of other establishments and their employees were exactly what Kate had implied.

"Third, I fail to see how, even if they were, it is any concern of yours what I do with my free time. You've known me all of two days. That's hardly enough time to engender that amount of concern."

Kate turned away from him to hide the anger and hurt on her face. _How can I be so attracted to him and concerned for him in only two days? Not just attracted, I want him. How can he not see it? I know he's neither stupid nor insensitive. I've got to calm down. He's not the kind of man to be pushed. If I push I'll ruin it but I really have so little time. What do I do?_

Rick was in fact, neither stupid nor insensitive. There were little tells that Kate was not even aware of. He knew full well that she was attracted to him. He was attracted to her. She was the kind of woman that he wanted. Beautiful, intelligent and honestly naturally sexy. But those things were also Kyra's characteristics and the pain she'd inflicted still resonated in him.

Attraction or not he wasn't willing to risk his heart again. After all, it had been stomped on three times. Some people built walls to protect their hearts. Rick didn't, walls could be breached. He preferred armor plate. But where there was armor plate there were also shaped charges. (Or shapely charges)

Kate took a moment to compose herself and turned back around and placed her hand on his chest. "Why isn't two days enough to be concerned with someone's welfare? You know that there are so many bad things that can happen to foreigners in certain parts of Tokyo. I'm not naive Rick. If you must go, please promise me that you'll be careful."

Rick chuckled. "I'm not going to the red light district, Kate. The establishment I'm going to is in an upscale district. If it makes you feel any better, I promise that I'll be back before midnight."

"You had better be, Cinderfella."

On that more relaxed note they went to their respective quarters to get ready for dinner.

Inside the officer's club it seemed like any very nice restaurant or club, only belied by the fact that most of the people present were in uniform, mostly Air Force but a couple of Army and one Navy officer. There were a few ladies in civilian dresses, which caused Kate a bit of envy. She hadn't brought any nice dresses with her. She desperately wanted to look beautiful for Rick. Well, this was Tokyo. She would remedy that lack tomorrow. She asked him.

"Rick I want to have breakfast with you but after that I would like to go into Tokyo and do a little shopping. Is there a way that I can conveniently do that?"

"Of course. You can take a taxi from the base. There are a couple of companies that have been vetted by the Air Force. Their rates are honest and the drivers speak English. They can also take you to the good shops. If you like, I can ask if one of the off duty nurses would be willing to accompany you."

"I couldn't ask one of them to sacrifice her off duty time." Rick laughed.

"Are you kidding? Do you really think any of them would pass up a chance to go shopping with a civilian woman from home who isn't constrained my regulations? Never going to happen. Besides they'll get a chance for some of the big town gossip. Give me a few minutes please."

Kate shook her head as Rick got up and walked over to a table where four nurses were sitting. Kate hadn't even noticed. Rick leaned down and said something to a rather severe looking major who stared at him for a minute then burst out laughing. Rick walked back and sat down.

He grinned. "All arranged. Major Pulaski will contact you a little later tonight. She'll talk to her nurses and set it up."

Kate looked a little piqued. "Why didn't you offer to escort me?" Rick laughed at that.

"Oh please Kate, I have a mother and a daughter living with me. I've had to escort them on shopping trips. I don't know you well enough to endure that kind of torture."

Kate huffed. _He may be different than any other guy I've ever met but sure is a "guy reaction" if I've ever seen one. Well, maybe that's not so bad after all. Maybe I can find something elegant yet sexy plus some lacy dainties and ambush him_. _I know what I want him to do for me. I want him to take me dining and dancing in Tokyo. If we stick to slow dancing, he should be able to handle it._

"Well if you won't take me shopping you'll just have to wait to see what I wear when you make your amends to me."

"You've decided how you want me to make amends?"

She smiled, coyly. "Oh yes. I want you to take me to dinner and dancing in Tokyo. The evening of the day after tomorrow. You should be healed enough by then to handle slow dancing. "She arched an eyebrow. She knew enough about the man to know that he'd never resist a challenge.

"That is if you think that you can handle me at all." It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You're going to be so sorry you said that, Kate." _No I won't, not if I get what I want."_

The sly smile that appeared on Kate's face told Rick that he'd just walked right into her trap. He been as much as ordered to do anything he could to make Kate happy. Not that making her happy was a bad thing as far as he was concerned, he had been raised as a gentleman, it was just that were strict limits as to how far he was prepared to go. Casual sex was fine with him as long as it didn't involve any real emotion, especially any kind of commitment. He sensed that casual sex was not what she truly wanted although she might think otherwise in the heat of the moment.

He was sure that she was the kind of woman who would be about making love, not just having sex. Yeah, he'd stick to courtesans for his needs, no commitment there, just a transaction.

"Okay Kate that's a date."

"Thank you Rick and please wear civilian clothes. I want to know a little about Rick Rodgers off duty as well as Major Richard Rodgers ace pilot."

They kept their conversation light through the rest of an excellent meal, after which he escorted her to her quarters and he bid her good evening. Despite his assurances, Kate couldn't help feeling hurt and resentful as he departed for Tokyo.

The owner of the bathhouse and spa greeted Rick at the door. In flawless English he said;

"Ah Major Rodgers it is very good to have you with us again. It has been too long since your last visit. Has the fighting been bad in Korea?"

"War is always bad Kyoto San but this one is not as bad as the last war."

"That is true Major but one is thankful for even small favors. It is obvious that you have some injury Major how may we help you?"

"After the bathing, I will need your hottest pool to relax in followed by a massage. Is Miko available?"

"Of course Major. I will have a tub brought to a private room and Miko will bathe you."

Rick knew that this was highly unusual treatment as the bath tubs were usually set up in a common room and each customer bathed himself.

Rick entered the private room and undressed then donned the cotton robe provided. Two men carried the tub into the room then brought in several buckets of varying temperature water. Miko then entered the room and mixed the water to the correct temperature.

"Please remove the robe and get into the tub Hayabusa." Rick laughed as he dropped the robe and stepped into the tub. Miko had dubbed him Hayabusa on his second visit to the bath house, several months ago. When she learned that he was a fighter pilot. Hayabusa was Japanese for falcon. Miko spoke English nearly as well as Mr. Kyoto, half owner of the bath house with her brother. Miko had gasped as he dropped the robe, exposing the extensive bruising on his ribcage, shoulders and thighs from his parachute harness and impact with the ground. Miko gasped at the sight. In spite of the fact that he was a client, she genuinely cared for Rick. He treated her gently and with the respect due any woman. He didn't seem to attach any stigma to her profession

"You are injured my falcon. I shall be very gentle with you."

She bathed him carefully then led him to the hottest of the common pools to soak. When he was done she led him to the private room with its massage table. Miko Kyoto would be considered a beautiful woman in any society. Petite with delicate features and large expressive dark eyes. Rick was amazed at the strength in those slender hands.

"Will you be staying with me tonight for a time of joy?"

"No, I am sorry Miko, not this night or the next two but before I return to Korea we will have time together."

Miko sighed, she enjoyed sex with this man who, as large and powerful as he was, treated her gently and with great skill, almost like a lover, more than a client. She had experienced several orgasms with him which was rare as she seldom climaxed at all with other clients. They would spend an entire evening and night together, with her finally sleeping in the wee hours of the morning, waking beside him. Rick relaxed as she rubbed fragrant oils into his skin and ointment into the strained muscles of his back and ankle. She asked him to turn over and as he did, she broke one of the rules of the house. She removed her kimono and said;

"You are injured my falcon but I am not." She quickly brought Rick to full arousal and took him into her mouth briefly before straddling him, it was quickly over but it was enough and she smiled. "In three days then, my falcon, come to me, beneath the moon."

Kate couldn't believe herself. She was standing by the window of her room watching the senior officer's BOQ, waiting to see if Rick kept his word. _Damn it I'm acting like a jealous girlfriend and I have no right to feel this way. He's not my boyfriend, damn it!_ She checked her watch as she saw the taxi pull up in front of the BOQ and Rick stepped out of it. He handed the driver some cash then said something to him. She couldn't hear what he said but she definitely didn't like the look of the grin he wore. _I hope that grin doesn't mean what I think it does, damn him!_

Kate awoke, still irritated with Rick although she had no right to be. He hadn't made any promises to her, nor implied anything at all. No, he hadn't done any of that but the feeling was still there, like a betrayal although that thought was totally out of line. She didn't care, out of line or not it was how she felt.

She got up, showered and applied what little make-up she used then dressed in a smart pants suit over a soft blouse. Not being at a forward base she could wear civilian clothes. She met Rick for breakfast, just barely managing not to be snippy with him. He still caught something of her mood. He decided to ignore it and gave her a smiling good morning.

She couldn't help admiring him. He wore the Air Force's new blue uniform instead of his old _pinks and greens,_ the color of the uniform accenting his eyes, perfectly tailored it was obviously not off the officer's sales store rack.

"Good morning Rick." There was more than a little snark in her question when she said;

"Did you have a good massage?" Ignoring the snark he said;

"Yes I did. Between the massage itself and the pain relieving oils plus the hot soak, my back and calf feel much better." She rolled her eyes. "What about the rest of you?"

"Well it didn't help my ribs or my ankle but you've nothing to worry about. My ankle will have healed enough to take you dancing tomorrow night."

"I certainly hope so; I don't take kindly to being stood up."

"Why in the world would you think I might stand you up?"

"You might have found something more interesting to do." _Or someone more interesting._

"Hardly Kate, you're a fascinating woman." _Too damn fascinating, dangerously so._

Most of her annoyance had vanished but not all of it. "Words Rick, only words. You are going to have to prove it to me. We will continue with the interview after I get back from shopping. I have to meet with Lieutenant Oliver right after breakfast."

Lieutenant Brianna Oliver was a petite blue-eyed blonde that looked like she should be a high school cheerleader instead of a commissioned officer. Despite the seriousness of her duties she retained the cheerful upbeat attitude that had made her the most popular of the nurses.

"Hello, I'm Brianna Oliver, Miss Beckett. I'm so pleased to meet you."

Kate smiled. "I'm pleased to meet you too, Lieutenant Oliver. Please call me Kate. May I call you Brianna?"

The woman blushed. "Just Bree, if you will."

"Thank you Bree. It means a lot that you'd sacrifice your free time to escort me to Tokyo."

"Sacrifice, are you kidding me? It's no sacrifice to get off this base and go shopping in Tokyo. and to have the blessing of the Air Force while doing it. This is going to be so much fun. All the other nurses are green with envy. The icing on the cake is that it's a favor to Major Castle."

Kate's eyebrows rose. "A favor to Major Castle. Why is that so important?"

"Why? Geez Kate, are you blind? That guy's every girl's dream. He's handsome, sexy and nice to everybody. Last time he was here to visit one of his men and bought chocolates and flowers for all the nurses, yet never made a pass at any of us! If I do a favor maybe, he'll be _nice_ to me."

The way Brianna said nice, told Kate just what she meant by nice.

 _He'll never get a chance to be nice to you if I have anything to say about it. I want all the nice for myself. Oh! I'm in so much trouble. I'm jealous over a man I barely know. Well I have a very good chance to know him a lot better._

A taxi and a staff car pulled up at the same time. Lieutenant Shively got out and said;

"Miss Beckett, Colonel Preston has put his staff car at your disposal, Sergeant Welles will drive you wherever you wish to go. He feels that two American women shouldn't be in Tokyo unescorted."

Kate shook her head, refusing the offer of the staff car. "We'll be fine Lieutenant. Besides, sergeant Welles wouldn't know where to take us The cabbie will and he's vouched for."

Lieutenant Shively didn't know that Kate's confidence was backed by the Colt .380 she carried in her purse. The women's first stop was at a lingerie shop, both making hopeful purchases. Kate chose a pair of lace trimmed scarlet silk panties, matching bra, a garter belt and sheer silk stockings. Brianna chose similar items in black.

Their next stop was a high end dress shop that carried both Japanese and western style clothing. Once again Kate felt that something was guiding her. In less than five minutes she found a dress that she loved. It was a combination of western and Asian style. Silk, in a shade almost matching her new lingerie, the bodice was cut in a Chinese style. Close fitting that perfectly outlined her slim figure, it had a v neckline that allowed just a hint of cleavage, extending into a mandarin collar.

The skirt was also form fitting reaching to mid-calf but with a slit on the right side, to mid- thigh, allowing her freedom of movement and putting one gorgeous leg on display. They visited a more modestly priced store so that Brianna could buy a dress within her budget. They finished their shopping with a visit to a tea house for refreshment.

Kate wanted to complete her outfit with a nice pair of heels but she thought that it would be easier to find those at the base exchange.

Ironically, less than a mile from the tea house, Miko Kyoto sat in her apartment crying softly. She'd made the worst mistake possible for a courtesan. She'd fallen in love with her client. A man she'd been with only half a dozen times in the past year. She'd called him her falcon but she knew that he wasn't truly hers and never would be. He would return to America or be killed in action, leaving her bereft in either case.

Her brother had seen the warning signs and had said;

"Be careful Miko, you cannot hold a falcon's heart. Hayabusa has the soul of a samurai."

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven: Confrontation**

Kate and Brianna got back to the base at five minutes to twelve, just in time to enter the officer's mess for lunch. They both laughed when they surprised Rick as he stepped through the door.

"That's what I call perfect timing Rick. Kate said. Just in time to escort two ladies to lunch." Rick was, in fact surprised. He hadn't expected them back until later, being used to his mother, Meredith and Gina's shopping habits. His quick wits didn't desert him and he replied;

"Well then, I'll just have to be the thorn between roses."

Kate is amused at his quick response and takes his arm rather possessively, making it quite clear that although Rick is escorting both women to lunch which one is the primary. She is still slightly shocked at how quickly her feelings for this man are developing and it's not just sexual, she senses a deeper feeling than that. It has never happened like this before. But not shocked enough not to take what actions she can to move things along.

Rick raises one eyebrow at her actions and she grins up at him, smugly, knowing that as a gentleman, he'll have to accept it with a smile. Rick is enjoying her attention, after all she is a beauty. He feels secure, knowing that as a journalist, she is on a deadline and must be back in New York in a week or so, therefore his normal defensive instincts are not aroused and he can enjoy her company.

Brianna is somewhat star struck. Oh, not by his celebrity author status, she doesn't know about that. Simply that she's dining with one of the Air force's top aces, who just happens to be a very handsome man. They find a table and Rick gallantly seats both women, Kate first, of course. A dining room orderly takes their orders, then quickly returns with a carafe of coffee. Rick asks them about their excursion and casually flirts with both women, which soon has Kate's green-eyed monster growling a little. Brianna is oblivious but Ric notices and is amused, although he doesn't show it.

They manage to have a pleasant lunch, Brianna returning to her unit, pleased with her day. After lunch, Kate and Rick go to his quarters to continue the interview. He is surprised when Kate calls him on his flirting with two women at the same time. He's used to getting away with his shenanigans. He does have a rebuttal. "You're the one that told I was escorting two ladies to lunch, I had to be fair to both of you."

She huffs at that but concedes the point. With that mini-crisis passed they settle down to a steady question and answer period. She is good at what she does, drawing information out of him that he normally won't reveal. They talk of his childhood and teen years. She is surprised that he played high school football. She's not sure why that surprises her, he's a big man and well built.

She goes into far more depth than she has with any of the other pilots or, for that matter, any of her previous interviewees. They are both writers, both story tellers in different ways. She coaxes him into telling his story almost like a novel. They break for supper then return to his quarters.

He told her at the start that his love life was not a topic for discussion but she really needs to know what it is that is holding him back? She gets a couple of drinks into him and then softly pleads; "I know that you told me that your love life is off limits, but please tell me at least the basics, I want to really know you and you have my promise that I won't reveal any of it. I will put that in writing if I must." He is reluctant, but she is gently persistent and finally prevails.

"Okay. The first thing you need to know is that the playboy image is just that, an image. It was my agent's idea, figuring that it would boost book sales. Unfortunately, she was right. Per the sensation rags, I've slept with a hundred women. Simply not true. I haven't been celibate but I'm not an alley cat."

"There's more to it than that, Rick. I can sense it. Please tell me. I told you that I won't write about it or even talk to anyone at all and I won't." Rick looked deeply into her eyes and sighed.

"It's a corny phrase, but I met a girl that I was certain was my life-long love. I was a freshman in college. We dated for two years and I wanted to marry her. She was an art major. She came from privilege. Her parents convinced her that "a bastard" didn't fit in their social set. She left me high and dry, went to London. Her parents' opinion meant everything to her, I meant nothing."

"I can't believe that you would mean nothing to any woman, Rick."

"Well believe it. Her only words were; I need space and I never heard anything from her again. You have plenty of resources Kate. When you get back to New York, look up the Blaine's of the Hamptons. I'm sure that they'll tell you that I'm right."

"As I told you I married Meredith when she got pregnant with Alexis, wasn't cut out to be a mother. What I didn't tell you is that she wasn't cut out to be faithful either. I had to have a paternity test run to be sure that Alexis was mine."

"You would think that I'd learn. But no, not me. Gina was and is my publisher. We worked well together and I thought that Gina would be a good mother for Alexis. And before we got married she was a lot of fun and I thought that we had a lot in common and I fell in love with her. But she wasn't any more interested in being a mother than Meredith was. She wasn't in love with me, either. Just my money, fame and position. The marriage didn't last long either. She was also a cheater. I suppose a lot of it was my fault. I guess that I didn't marry Gina for the right reasons but I never cheated on her. I could forgive a lot of faults in a woman, but never that one. It's like baseball, Beckett, three strikes and you're out."

Kate said; "Life isn't a game Rick."

Rick stood and poured his glass full of straight whiskey and downed it in one gulp.

"You may be right Kate and maybe you're not. Either way, it doesn't really matter."

"Damn it Rick, it does matter! We're not all cut from the same cloth, _someone_ is going love you."

"Yeah, just if I'm paying her. I think that we'd better call it a night, Kate, the alcohol is getting to me. I'll see you tomorrow."

She huffed a little but bid Rick a good night. She heard him mutter something, under his breath that sounded like;

"The four f's keep it cool and remember the four f's, but not with her."

Kate was puzzled by that comment, especially that it was something she wasn't supposed to hear. It was military slang a profane take from basic infantry tactics. Find them, fix them, fight them, finish them. Rick's four had absolutely nothing to do with infantry tactics at all.

The next morning, they met for breakfast. Rick amiable, acting as if the last few minutes of last night hadn't happened at all. Kate decided to gloss over it too, hoping that they could finish the sit and interview part this morning and spend the afternoon getting to know each other better. She had a brilliant idea.

"Rick, do you think that you're well enough to fly a little? I'd like to go up in a safe environment and learn to feel what you do when you're flying, you obviously love it so."

"I'll check with the flight surgeon and operations to see what is available if the doctor okays it."

Rick decided to go directly to Colonel Preston, as the colonel had said that he'd handle Rick's case.

"What do you want Major?"

"Sir you know that the Air Force wants us to do everything we can for Miss Beckett. She has requested that I take her flying. Do you think that it is safe to do so?"

"I think that you will be alright if you take it easy and wrap that ankle good and tight. Remember, safety first. If you feel any impairment at all, you will abort the flight."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

Rick then called base operations and explained the situation. It took about half an hour for base operations to clear it with Far East Air Force headquarters and tell Rick that a T-33 was available. The PIO's office wanted to give Kate a special event to remember. They told Rick to wait an hour then take Kate to supply. Rick told Kate that they'd have to wait an hour, then everything was laid on.

Arriving at supply, Kate was issued a flight suit, jacket and helmet. The flight and jacket had her name and observer's wings on them. She laughed in delight and thanked the supply officer, kissing his cheek. Even on leave, Ric had brought his flight gear with him, except for his helmet. Supply issued him one. They returned to quarters to change into flight gear then to the flight line.

Rick walked around the T-33, doing his pre-flight checks, explaining each item as he did. He was surprised to find that this T-33 had been fitted with the six- gun nose of the F-80C, as it was most often used as a gunnery trainer. He opened the access door, finding the guns loaded.

They boarded the aircraft and the ground crew started the engine. Rick tested his controls and as soon as his gauges registered nominal, he contacted the tower, requesting clearance for a local, VFR flight. Granted clearance he pushed the throttle to full military power.

The T-33 didn't leap off the runway like the F-86 or even the F-94 with its afterburner, just a smooth even acceleration until it lifted off. Rick climbed to 8000 feet. High enough for a good panoramic view and trimmed the aircraft. He was alert but relaxed, in his element without the stress of combat. He loved flying and it showed in his words as he talked to Kate and she began to feel some of his emotions. It was a beautiful day for flying, only a few scattered clouds drifting across the sky.

"On days like this, Kate, flying is an emotional experience for me. I feel so free, unencumbered by the societal expectations on the ground. I almost feel like I am part of the airplane or it's part of me. There's a little kid inside of me that feels like this is the world's best roller coaster. Kate, would you like to try flying this plane? Don't worry it has dual controls so I can override any mistakes."

"Yes please."

"Okay, put your feet on the rudder pedals and grasp the joystick with your right hand."

"Joystick?"

"The control column. It's that tubular item right in front of you, just about between your knees."

 _Oh, I like the sound of joystick much better but I can think of another joystick I'd rather grab._ Kate blushed, thankful that Rick couldn't see her face. _I want to do a lot more than just grab it. I've got to get my mind out of the gutter and pay attention to what Rick's teaching me._

Gradually, as her confidence increased, Kate made several simple maneuvers under Rick's guidance. Simple banks and turns, climbs and gentle descents. Simple maneuvers but thrilling, nonetheless.

The flight lasted about an hour and a half, Kate finding that she had enjoyed it so much that she felt that this was the most enjoyable hour and a half she'd had in a very long time. By the time, they landed, the flying bug had bitten Kate. On her return to the states she would take flying lessons and earn her private pilot's license.

They had a late lunch then Kate spent a couple hours going over her notes before getting for their date. While shopping, Kate had indulged herself in a very expensive, erotic perfume. After doing her hair and applying her make-up, she dressed then applied daubs of perfume on the inside of her wrists, behind her ears and in the valley of her breasts. Slightly shocking herself she hopefully, naughtily daubed some on her inner thighs.

Rick arrived promptly at 18:00, stunned at the beauty of the woman waiting for him. The shimmering red silk dress displayed her figure to perfection. One slender, elegant, silk clad leg revealed to mid- thigh. Her hair was up in a French roll and a dazzling smile graced her face.

Rick's breath caught in his throat for a moment, before he said; "My God, Kate, you are gorgeous."

Kate was almost as stunned as Rick. He wore the classic white dinner jacket and tuxedo trousers, formal dress shirt and bow tie. He held a corsage of Japanese Orchids.

"You clean up pretty good for a flyboy, Kate said. Are those for me?"

Rick smirked. "Well, they'd look rather silly on my dinner jacket, wouldn't they?"

Kate laughed and placed as oft kiss on Rick's lips. "Thank you."

 _Something he was ordered to do or not, Rick certainly knows how to treat a lady. I wonder if he's a good dancer, or even better, a good kisser?_

"You're welcome, Kate. Shall we go?

"We shall."

The restaurant that Rick took Kate to was one that had survived the war undamaged, it was small, elegant and rather exclusive, specializing in Japanese cuisine, exquisitely prepared in the traditional manner, Seared Ahi was served as an appetizer. Kate had flame broiled tuna served on a bed of rice and warm noodles, Rick had Teriyaki beef with mushrooms, a cherry compote for dessert.

The dessert was accompanied by a very good Saki. Kate enjoyed the dinner immensely, as Rick was attentive and charming, an easy charm, not the overdone, fake charm some men used to try to impress her or get into her pants. She couldn't remember a time when she'd laughed so much during dinner. Somehow, Rick had put aside the reserved persona he'd been displaying and relaxed with her, his blue eyes twinkling. He flirted with her, teasingly, with no intent other than to amuse her.

Dinner finished, Rick took her to an exclusive night club that played western style music. Kate wasn't the least surprised that he was an excellent dancer. This man seemed to do everything well. The clientele was a mixed group of European and Asian men and women. Both Rick and Kate received admiring glances from other patrons of the club. Over the course of the evening, Kate had gone from a respectable distance, to pressed up against him, her head resting on his chest inhaling the scent that was a mixture of his expensive cologne and a scent that was uniquely him. As he'd done at dinner he continued to flirt with Kate. By the end of the evening Kate was a little tipsy, just enough to lower her inhibitions a little, becoming a bit handsy.

In the taxi, returning to the base, Kate was snuggled up against Rick, wanting to be kissed. She got kissed, but only light brushes against her lips, not at all what she wanted. She pouted as he took her to her room, not wanting the evening to end or more accurately not wanting it to end with them in separate beds. Rick gently kissed Kate goodnight, trying to ignore the hurt look in her eyes.

"Sleep well Kate, I'll see you at breakfast."

The alcohol was wearing off as Kate removed the dress she'd hoped that Rick would take off her. She was both hurt and angry but the anger was by far the lesser of the two. Despite both emotions, she knew that Rick wasn't intentionally trying to hurt her but he had. Most women would have given up at this point, figuring that there was no point in pursuing a relationship with such a man. Kate was not most women. She sensed that if she could break through his barriers, reach the man beneath the armor it would be a life changing experience for both. As she prepared for bed she remembered the phrase he'd muttered about four f's and not with her. She needed to find out what the four f's were.

The next morning, she was cool toward Rick, which surprised him not at all, he expected a similar reaction. After breakfast, she came right out and said it: "What are the four f's?"

Rick's eyes widened but did his best to misdirect her.

"Uh, it's an infantry phrase. Find them, fix them, fight them finish them."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, then why would you know about it?"

"Hey, just because I'm a pilot doesn't mean I don't know anything about the other services."

Rick had been just drunk enough that he didn't remember using the phrase.

Kate smirked. _You're lying to me Rick. Well, I will find out._

After breakfast, Kate said; "I've got a little research to do and work on my notes. Meet me for lunch?"

"Okay Kate."

Done with editing her notes, Kate headed for the PX snack bar. Encountering an enlisted woman, Kate said; "Hi, I'm Kate Beckett. I'm doing a series of articles pilots and crews. May I buy you a cup of coffee?" The woman agreed and they talked for a few minutes about Air Force life for a woman. Then Kate said; "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I heard a phrase the other day. The four f's and despite what someone told me it's not just a tactical term." The woman laughed. "It can be. It means, find them, feel them, fuck them forget them."

Kate blushed, not at the words but at the fact that Rick wouldn't use those tactics on her. She knew that she was beautiful and sexy, she'd been told it often enough and she knew, with that deep instinct that intelligent women have that Rick was attracted to her, just as much as she was attracted to him. She also knew, from their long talks, that under that armor was a sensitive, gentle, loving man. Oh, hard as nails when he had to be, an efficient, deadly fighting man but if she could reach the essential man, he could be a man she could spend her life with.

The enlisted woman thanked Kate for the coffee and winked. "I know who you're writing about, Miss Beckett and I wish you the best of luck. Maybe you'll be the one to clip the Major's wings." Kate almost choked on her coffee.

Kate went back to her room, freshened her perfume and lipstick and headed for the open mess. She had a plan a bold one. After all; _faint heart ne'er won fair maid._ Or in this case, fair man.

They met for lunch and as they were sipping their coffee, Kate said;

"Rick, can we get out of here and talk?" They left the mess and strolled to a small park on the base. She pulled him down beside her on a wooden bench.

"Rick, I'm not stupid. I know that our date last night was pretty much mandated but I still had a wonderful time. Well, mostly wonderful. You treated me so nicely but you still hurt me. I know that wasn't your intention but it happened nonetheless. So, I am going to ask you. Will you go on a date with me tonight? Not as an obligation but because you want to."

Rick was flabbergasted. Kate wanted a regular date. Why? She had all the information she needed. His hesitation both hurt and irked Kate. Masking the hurt, she said;

"What's the matter Rick. A girl never asked you on a date before? I don't bite you know. _At least not very hard._ Well, I might bite, right now if you don't answer me."

Rick had to laugh at that and the ice was broken. "Okay Kate, I will gladly go on a date with you but you have to know that I don't put out on the first date."

Kate smirked. "It's too late for that line mister, this will be our second date."

Since it was early afternoon, Kate said; "I'll pick you up at 18:00. I've got a couple of things to do." Kate didn't want to go out twice in the same dress, so a quick trip into Tokyo was in order. She called the same taxi service and went to the same shops. This time, her lingerie was all lacy black silk and lack stockings. She liked the way Rick's eyes had lit up when he saw her in the red dress. She found an identical dress but in black. She asked the shop owner to widen the v, to expose a little more cleavage. A trip to the PX supplied a pair of black pumps.

The evening started out as good as Kate had hoped. Rick's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sexy vision in black. They went to a different, more westernized restaurant for another outstanding meal, then to the night club.

They had danced a few dances and were sitting with their drinks when Kate heard a strangled cry. She turned her head and saw a beautiful Japanese woman with an anguished look on her face.

Miko Kyoto would have never thought that she would do something, in public, that violated her culture's mores and her training. Which shamed her and her brother, who was escorting her. She had never thought it, but the unexpected pain was more than she could bear. The man she had so helplessly fallen for was sitting with a stunning western woman. She couldn't stop the anguished cry of; "Hayabusa?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight: Truths and Tears**

 _ **Author's note: I've had a bit of a struggle with this chapter and I want to express my appreciation to Garrae for her assistance and encouragement. Swordwriter.**_ Hayabusa? Kate turned her head and was looking into the anguished eyes of a beautiful Japanese woman. Dressed in chic western style, she held a trembling hand out toward Rick. Rick's head snapped around, a shocked look on his face, which turned to annoyance before he quickly controlled it. Tears filled the woman's eyes as she repeated the word in a broken voice.

"Who's that?" Kate asked.

"She's Miko Kyoto, a masseuse and a courtesan. I'm a client. In Japan, a courtesan is not a common prostitute. She can pick and choose her clients. She usually sees that client exclusively for the length of the contract. Miko was training to be a geisha before the war. She's skilled in several arts. In her case, she's also a licensed masseuse. The Japanese are smarter than we are about sex. They accept the need for courtesans."

Kate rolled her eyes. "If we were in NY I' call b*** but we're not. Do you care for her?"

"Of course, I do, but only in the way that I care for anybody. I don't look down on her because of her profession but I have no emotional attachment other than that of client to provider. A paid companion."

Kate said; "I see. I don't think she sees it that way, she looks broken hearted. I think that we'd better call it a night, let's go."

As they rose to leave the man with Miko spoke to her sharply in Japanese. She bowed her head, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor. He stepped forward and bowed. In flawless English, he said;

"Our deepest, humble apologies, Major Rodgers, for my sister's unseemly behavior. We are both embarrassed and ashamed. And we also apologize to your lovely companion."

Rick stood and returned the bow and said;

"Your apology is accepted, Kyoto-San Please take Miko-Chan to the sento."

The ride back started with a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Rick staring straight ahead, Kate thinking about what he has said, cool but not hostile. _Can I believe him? I really want to but it's such a huge risk. He may really be a womanizer._ She looks over at him. He hasn't moved a muscle. "I understand where you think you are, but I need to work out what it means for me."

 _What it means for you? Give me a break. It doesn't mean anything for you. Don't you think I know that? You've got the information you wanted. Now you've got the perfect excuse to blow me off. Just what I really expected. You're a professional woman._ Aloud, he said;

"I know where I am, who I am and what I feel."

"I wouldn't get in the way of an existing relationship." _I'm not going to enable a cheater._

"But you've said this isn't that. _You told me the other day that you'd been cheated on so I don't think you'd go there, but I must verify._

Rick is a little bit hopeful until she says; "I need to think this through."

" _Yeah, I've heard that line before Kate. I told you what is and what it isn't. As a journalist, I would expect you to know the difference between an arrangement and a relationship." I've told you the truth, but I don't expect you to believe it. You don't understand that it's just a professional transaction._

The taxi pulled to a stop outside the female BOQ

Rick got out, went around, opened Kate's door and assisted her out, his manners impeccable.

He saw her to her door, opened it for her, then said; "Take as much time as you need. Good night Miss Beckett." His voice was cool, polite, displaying no hint of anger or any emotion at all. He then spun on his heel and walked back to the taxi _,_ saying something to the driver and handing him some cash.The taxi pulled away and Rick walked to his quarters.

Kate knew that she needed the time, just as she told him, but the neutral tone of his voice when he acknowledged it and the return to the formal usage of her name told her that he didn't believe that's all it was. _I really do need the time, but oh God I may have blown all the progress I made in getting past his armor. Will he let back in?_

Rick entered the BOQ and watched until Kate entered her quarters. He then exited the back door and met the taxi. He had the taxi driver take him to the sento. He hated what he had to do. Even though he'd told Kate the truth about the situation, he had enjoyed his time with Miko. She was intelligent and skilled in several forms of entertainment besides sex. She had been sweet. He'd thought it was just professional treatment by a talented artist. The truth surprised and saddened him. How could a courtesan lose her detachment and fall in love with a client?

No matter, he couldn't let this continue, not in any form. He didn't love Miko and never would. Continuing would only be cruel, Rick was not a cruel man. He entered the sento, removed his shoes and stepped into the slippers that were provided. Isoroku Kyoto met him.

"Again, I am deeply ashamed of my sister's behavior, Rodgers-San. She should know her place and keep it. She is a common woman, you are Samurai! Rick shook his head.

"You have no reason for shame, Kyoto-San and Miko is far from common. She is beautiful, talented and sweet. I know that your culture frowns on public displays like that but sometimes emotion is stronger than culture. Yes, I was embarrassed but not offended. Nonetheless, I cannot continue as a client. I do not wish for Miko to suffer any more. Our arrangement was for six months. I will have a cashier's check to you, tomorrow for an additional one year's contract. Miko will not have to take on another client until she is ready or perhaps not at all."

"You are very generous Rodgers-San."

"I will see Miko now."

Rick entered Miko's apartment. Miko knelt on a tatami mat, her head bowed, long dark hair obscuring her face, her whole body shaking with the force of her sobs. Rick knelt opposite her and extended a hand to lift her chin. He was looking at a face of abject misery. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks . Rick wasn't stupid enough to tell her not to cry, that would be pointless and possibly make everything worse. For some people, tears were a catharsis.

"Miko, I am sorry, I should never let it come to this. I care about you, but I do not love you and there can be no future for us, our lives are too different. You have named me Hayabusa, but more appropriate would be Hakuto-Washi. * The winds under my wings are the winds of war. Describing you I would call you Kisi-Bato** or Koku Cho*** gentle birds of peace. I cannot give you what you want. I thought that you understood the arrangement. You have been good to me and for me my only regret is that you are hurt."

In a voice wracked by sobs Miko said; "I love you Hayabusa and that Gaijin woman has stolen your heart from me."

Rick shook his head. "Miss Beckett has stolen nothing from you, Miko. I am sorry but you never had my heart, nor does she. She doesn't even want it. She has all she wanted and will soon be back in New York. I have made monetary arrangements for you to be taken care of. Use them wisely.

"If she does not want you, stay with me, at least one more night of joy."

"No, Miko I cannot do that. What she wants or does not want has no bearing on you and me. It does not change the fact that loving me is a mistake. I am going back to war. Take the money I have set up and start a business of your own or invest with your brother. Get out of the courtesan's lifestyle and find a good man to love. One who will love you back and marry you. Good bye Miko."

Rick bid his farewell to Isoroku Kyoto and left the sento, stopped at a liquor store and purchased a fifth of Tory whiskey. **** He returned to his quarters and proceeded to drink a good part of the bottle. He awoke the next morning with a raging headache and a very dry throat.

He took a long, hot shower, shaved and dressed in khakis and his flight jacket and headed for the officer's open mess. He was a little early, but he still scanned the room for Beckett, the PR people or anyone else he knew. Not seeing anyone, he ordered steak and eggs, hash browns, toast and coffee. He found a table in a corner and ate his meal quickly, then headed for the hospital.

After Rick dropped her off, Kate changed into sleep wear and spent a few minutes sadly looking at the two beautiful dresses that had done her no good at all. She slept poorly that night, plagued by a nightmare. Rick's burning Saber jet crashing into a hill, Rick never ejected.

Kate woke up screaming. Unable to get back to sleep, she got up, showered, ate breakfast then finished her article as she originally intended. She had too much integrity to alter it because of personal feelings. She presented a brilliant article that portrayed a much more complex man than the popular image of the ace pilot. She finished the article by noon, ate lunch, then proceeded on her mission to sort out her feelings. Her first stop was the post library to research Japanese social customs particularly those pertaining to geishas and courtesans. From there she looked up the enlisted woman she'd talked with before. The woman smirked when Kate asked for her opinion. The woman saw right through Kates veiled questions. She said;

"What do you expect a man like the major to do? The stress on combat pilots is as high as they fly. They need some relief. I've seen a lot of pilots go into the O-club and come out three sheets to the wind. A lot of them go to common prostitutes. At least the major is discrete and careful."

She also spoke with Brianna. After explaining what happened, Brianna said;

"What reason would he have to lie? He could have any single woman on this base without any effort at all and some of the married ones. But that could cause complications or problems so he goes to a professional. Brianna sighed. Apparently, that caused a problem too. At least with you."

She spoke to several other people including a Japanese man who worked on the base. By the end of the day Kate was certain that Rick had told her the truth. Final confirmation came that night in the officer's club. Colonel Townsend approached her table. "Miss Beckett, may I join you?" "Certainly Colonel."

After he had ordered Colonel Townsend said; "Miss Beckett, did you and Major Rodgers have some kind of falling out?"

"We may have had a misunderstanding, Colonel why do you ask?"

"You seemed pretty close the other day, at the hospital but today, Major Rodgers came to the hospital and asked me to return him to full flight status and allow him to return to his unit.

I refused his initial request. He's not ready either physically or mentally. Yes, I okayed him to fly you around here but that didn't involve the stresses of air combat."

That made her decision for her. All the information she had told her that Rick hadn't lied and she could have phrased things better while still taking the time. It was time to take a risk. Time to go after something she really wanted and she didn't have much time to work. Time to lay her cards on the table, starting with Colonel Townsend.

"Colonel, it's my fault that Rick wants to cut his leave short. I want to fix that; no I _need_ to fix that. Two days is not enough time. Is there anything you can do?"

"Possibly, Miss Beckett, but tell me why I should"

"I know that you may find it hard to believe, since I've known him less than a week, but I've developed strong feelings for Major Rodgers. I think I could be falling in love with him. I'm sure that he has feelings for me too. We had a misunderstanding in a club. I said something that I am certain he took the wrong way. I know that we could be so good together if I can get him to listen to me. Please help me, help us."

Colonel Townsend smiled. "Yes, I think I can and do it honestly. Due to the bruised ribs, he's still breathing too shallowly. I'll call wing and get his medical leave extended by five days. Wait until tomorrow, Miss Beckett. I doubt that you'll get anywhere tonight. He might not have shown it, but Major Rodgers was mightily pissed at me and liable to take it out on anyone in range. He chuckled. He'll be even more pissed tomorrow after I extend his leave but that could be the perfect time to step in and comfort him." Kate smiled and thanked Colonel Townsend.

That night, lying in her bed, Kate grinned as she thought; _Very soon Rick I'm going to use the four f's on you, suitably modified. I don't need the first, I've already found you. Two and three, oh yes, but not four. I'm not about to forget you and when I get done, you won't forget me, I won't let you. When I'm through, you won't even remember that Miko ever existed!_

Kate dreamt again. The burning jet still crashed into the hill but this time the pilot ejected and landed safely. Dreams seldom make complete sense and this one certainly didn't. Kate was the Air Police team leader that rescued Rick. She was wearing black lace lingerie under her uniform, which she happily revealed to Rick. She awoke, in the dark, thoroughly aroused, after the erotic dream. Her need was such that she couldn't help herself, moaning as she slid her and inside her panties. She pictured Ricks face as she found her release. She fell back asleep.

Kate awoke, later than usual, having to rush through her morning routine to make it in time for breakfast. She arrived at the open mess barely before they stopped serving. As she put in her order for a hearty breakfast, knowing that she'd need the energy, she spotted Rick leaving. He didn't see her, as he was looking straight ahead, his face a stoic mask. _I'm going to wipe that look off your face, Rick, I swear I am and I'm going to do it today. You're going to be mine before you go back to Korea._

Kate finished breakfast then went back to her quarters and went through a more leisurely and thorough routine, taking care with her make- up and her hair, dressing in her sexy underwear and a new gray pants suit and lilac blouse she'd bought in the PX. Checking her watch, she thought that Rick would be arriving back from the hospital any minute now.

She was right. Just as she stepped outside, a jeep pulled up and Rick stepped out. Rick's face wore a ferocious scowl and he was cursing under his breath. She called out; "Rick."

Startled, he looked up and immediately schooled his features into a neutral expression.

"Good morning Miss Beckett, what can I do for you?"

Kate's temper flared. "First, _Rick,_ you will stop with that ridiculous Miss Beckett. I don't like it. We agreed to use our first names and you don't have any reason to be angry with me. I told you that I needed time to think, that's all and I did think and ask questions. Encountering that woman was a shock. What did you expect me to do, ignore it?"

Rick shook his head. "I wasn't angry with you."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yes, you were. You didn't show it in any overt manner other than formality, but you were and I do understand it, but I had to protect myself. You're not the only one who has been lied to and betrayed. Do you have any idea how many men just want to get into my pants? I had to know if you were really the gentle man I'd seen in the last few days.

I believe that you are. Now why did you look like a bear with a festering thorn in its butt a couple of minutes ago,"

Rick sighed. "It wasn't you, Kate. It was that damned chancre mechanic. He's extended my medical leave by five days. I want to get back to my squadron."

"Why so anxious to get back, Rick, even though you're not physically ready? Even I can see that and I'm not a doctor. You wouldn't be ready in the original two more days, so why Rick?"

"Kate I…"

She grabbed his hand. "Come with me, Richard Alexander Rodgers, we need to talk and I don't want to supply any more entertainment for the sergeant." She pulled him into the female officers BOQ and into her room, bestowing such a glare on the CQ that she didn't say a word. Once she closed the door, she said; "It's my turn to be angry and I am. Damn mad in fact. Damn you Rick, how could you pull such a stupid stunt? You wouldn't last five minutes in the air with the condition you're in."

"Kate that's not anything for you to worry about."

"Don't you dare say that! The night of our date I had a nightmare you were shot down. Your plane crashed with you in it, I woke up screaming. It was Kate's turn to sigh. "Rick, there's something between us, something that could be beautiful. I've been attracted to you since the minute I stepped off that plane and wanted you an hour after that. I'm no blushing teen-aged virgin. I'm twenty-seven years old, a grown woman. I know what I want. I've been falling for you and the Miko incident scared me.

But I sorted that out. I feel much too strongly for it to be a fluke. And I know that you feel something for me, too. Don't you dare deny it. Please, Rick, give us a chance."

Rick sat on the bed. "Okay Kate, I won't deny it. I do feel something for you but I don't trust that feeling. I've had feelings like that before and they blew up in my face, every time. Besides that, even with a five- day delay, I'll still be back in Korea in a week. You've seen what can happen there."

Kate plopped down beside him. "Yes, I know what can happen there. I am willing to take a chance. Rick, I'm not like Kyra, Meredith or Gina and I can't guarantee anything, except that I'm not like them and I'll never deliberately hurt you. I think I can truly love you if you'll let me and try to love me back. Maybe we'll crash and burn, but maybe we'll be great together. Nobody ever has any guarantees. Rick, you risk your life, every day why not risk your heart, one more time, with me." She suddenly leaned in and kissed him. "Besides we need to finish our date. Now let's get out of here before prune face calls the AP's on us."

Rick chuckled as they rose. "I've had worse offers in my life, Kate. I'll give it a try. Who knows, maybe you'll be like Glinda, the good witch that breaks the spells of the three evil witches."

They stepped outside and Kate playfully slapped his arm. "I'm not a witch, I'm an enchantress. Come on Merlin buy your Nimue lunch."

"I don't know if that's safe, remember what Nimue did to Merlin."

"Lies, all lies. Nimue loved Merlin, she didn't imprison him in a tree, she kept him in her bed!"

They spent the afternoon strolling around the base or in the PX snack bar, talking rekindling the good feelings they started during the interview. Both could relax in warm afternoon sun.

Eventually they found a gazebo where they conducted their personal talk without fear of interruption. "Rick, right now you don't trust your feelings or me, I understand why. But don't think you're alone, I've been hurt too. You saw how Demming and Davidson behaved, a notch on their belts is all I was. There's been a lot of that, But the worst was about a year and a half ago. I was dating an FBI Agent, William Sorenson. He got a job offer in Boston and accepted without telling me. Then he asked me to move with him and move in with him and he hadn't even proposed yet. I said I needed a couple of days to think about it. The next day, he was gone.

I came home from work and all his things were gone, he didn't even leave a note. Rick, we're both damaged people maybe together we can heal each other, I want to try. I'm a realist Rick. I know that you might not make it out of Korea. Even if the next seven days is all we have, it could be the most glorious seven days of our lives."

*Bald Eagle **Turtle Dove ***Black Swan **** Tory whiskey was the name of the Japanese whiskey until it was changed to Suntory in the sixties.

 _ **Please Review.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine: To Begin Again**

Kate desperately wanted to progress to the next step, another date, ending as she wanted the other to, making love. She knew, that between them, even the first time, it would be making love, not having sex. She wished that it could be tonight, but knew, that it was too soon after their rapprochement. She also knew that she didn't have a lot of time left. Tomorrow night would be her, no, their night. She smiled to herself. She knew just how she was going to approach him.

The old saw went; _Faint heart ne'er won fair maid._ Well, faint heart never won handsome man, either. With the afternoon ending, she maneuvered Rick into inviting her to dinner, then drinks in the officer's club. The dinner went well, they talked quietly and laughed. She was working hard to raze the man's walls. She didn't care if he rebuilt them, just if she was inside them when he did. After their second drink, she began the siege.

She took his hands, smiled softly and said;

"Rick, I ruined our last date. It may have been justified, but I still ruined it. I want to go out tomorrow night. Dinner and dancing. This time, I am taking you on a date. My treat. And don't climb up on your high horse. These are modern times. She grinned. I have a lot of pull with the brass, you know. If I must, I'll ask the general to proclaim it Sadie Hawkins day." Rick grinned. "Well, never let it be said that I refused a pretty lady's request. A date it is."

"It's still early, Rick. Shall we take a walk?"

"Sounds good, let's do it."

They walked from the club to the small park that they'd visited earlier. The Japanese seemed to have a love affair with cherry trees, there were a lot of them in this park, some surrounding the gazebo. The soft evening breeze carried the scent of the cherry blossoms. Seated on a bench, Kate leaned into Rick, touched his face, turned her face up and said; "Rick?"

He looked down. She pulled his head down and kissed him, her tongue darting out to caress his lips. He opened to the warmth of her mouth. Their tongues darted, caressed, played and explored. She moaned. One large hand came up and cupped her breast. He could feel the nipple harden, even through the layers of cloth covering it. Her hand came up and covered his, holding it in place.

"Oh God, Rick, I want you so bad, but not tonight, tomorrow. I promise." Then she giggled.

"Besides, if we don't stop, right now, we'll be arrested for indecent exposure, if not worse."

He laughed. "That might not look good on my record. It might even derail my promotion to lieutenant colonel."

"And it wouldn't look very good on my record, either she said. It would get me kicked out of Japan for sure."

They kissed once more, then headed back to their respective quarters. At her door, they kissed good night. In her thoughts, a phrase, Kate ever believed she'd have, this early in a relationship. _Good night my love._ That night was almost an exact replica of the previous one, with Kate needing to get up, take a quick shower and change her panties. As she climbed back into her lonely bed, she thought, _Damn it, no more of this. I'm no teen-ager masturbating and dreaming of prince charming. I want Rick in my bed and in me._

The next morning, after eating a leisurely breakfast with Rick, she called the dress shop and told the owner that she need that same style tonight. Could he do it, in time, in purple silk? She'd pay a fifty percent bonus if he could. Not only could he, he would deliver it himself, delighted at a fifty percent bonus. He had his wife pick up panties, bra and stockings in matching colors.

Rick spent most of the morning at thehospital, undergoing breathing therapy and whirlpool for his ankle, while Kate spent time refining points on her article. They ate lunch together and part of the afternoon simply enjoying each other's company. Kate left around three to go to the post beauty salon.

What's good for the goose is good for the gander, Rick thought and went to the barber shop for a haircut and a shave.

Kate was taking no chances with this date. She planned it meticulously. With advice from a couple of officer's wives she chose the restaurant, careful to make the reservations in Rick's name. She also chose an exclusive nightclub and finally reserved a suite in the Imperial Hotel. One in a group of suites there, kept by the paper for their employees use.

Satisfied that she'd left as little to chance as possible, she began to prepare for her date. Her new dress and underthings arrived precisely at five o'clock, grinning happily at the price received. He, however, insisted that Kate inspect the dress for any imperfections. There were none. He returned to his shop, wishing that he had ten customers like Kate. With just ten like her, he'd be a very happy and successful man.

Kate bathed, then carefully applied the minimal make-up that she used, finally daubing a subtly erotic, lasting perfume at her wrists, behind her ears, in the valley of her breasts and feeling daring, high on her inner thighs. She dressed and checked herself in the mirror. Satisfied, she let her mind wander.

What had she thought last night? _Good night my love._ Yes, it was very early in their relationship to be thinking that way. _Too early Katie._ She heard in her father's voice. _Is it? Take the chance. I knew that I loved your father two days after I met him._ Her mother's voice. _No, it's not too early. If I wait, I could lose him forever. I know that he's an ace, but other aces were shot down and killed. If I act now, I can at least have a few days of love, if the worst happens. If he comes home safely, well, we can have a beautiful life together. Miko was wrong, he's not a hawk, he's an eagle and eagles mate for life. It's time to start building the aerie._ She realized that because of her in depth interviews with Rick, she'd never known as much about any of the men she dated _,_ not even will, as she knew about Rick.

Talking to the other men in his squadron, both superior and subordinate had shown the depth of his courage and his compassion, how cool he was under pressure. None of the other pilots she's talked to, had seen the enemy as anything but the enemy, almost as if they were sub-human. Rick had reminded her that a man had died when he shot down the Mig. How he softened when he spoke about his daughter showed her the loving side of the man. Even though the relationship with his mother was often contentious, the depth of his love for her shown through. If she could just net past his walls, tap into that love, he was her perfect mate. Oh, he wasn't perfect, far from it, but he was perfect for her. Her resolve hardened. _You are mine Richard Rodgers, from tonight on, no matter how much time we are granted and I am yours, you are mine and you better believe that I don't share!_

The knock at her door pulled Kate out of her daydream. It was time to stop daydreaming and start acting. Kate walked to the door and opened it, giving Rick a tantalizing smile.

"Good evening Rick. My you look handsome tonight. But shouldn't I have picked you up? I did ask you on the date." Rick laughed and presented Kate with a mixed bouquet of Japanese Orchids and tiny red roses.

"You're absolutely stunning Kate. But if you had picked me up, we'd have scandalized the OHC and half the men on the base would have been falling at your feet."

It was Kate's turn to laugh.

"You're such a sap, Rick, but I love the compliment. _And I love you._ And what's the OHC?"

"The Old Hens Club. The senior officer's wives. They're the nosiest, most gossipy bunch of women I know of. Far too many of them think that they wear their husband's rank. The last time I was over here on Rand R, one colonel's wife told me, and I quote; "A proper American officer should not associate with loose Japanese women." I asked her if she preferred that I associate with loose American women. I thought that she was going to have a stroke right there."

Kate laughed again. "Rick, you're terrible. But I agree with her, in a modified way. I don't want you associating with _any_ Japanese women." _Or any other single women for that matter._ Rick raised an eyebrow but didn't reply.

"Let me put these in water and we'll go." Kate said. She quickly filled a vase with water and placed the flowers in it. She picked up a lace shawl and took Ricks arm. She smirked to herself.

 _The dress is working, he can't keep his eyes off me. And hopefully, tonight he going to be doing a lot more than looking at me. I want his hands and his mouth on me._

When they got into the taxi, Kate snuggled into Rick's side. She grinned. "To hell with the OHC." She said. While she was in the dress shop, she had asked the shop owner about restaurants and the owner verified one of the officer's wives' choices.

The restaurant was small, intimate and exclusive, sitting on a hill, overlooking Tokyo bay Rick wasn't exactly fluent in Japanese but he knew enough to handle most matters and do it with the proper courtesy. The owner, himself served them, pleased that Rick ordered a Japanese wine that went properly with the seared Ahi appetizers. Not only did he order in Japanese, but his accent was that of Hokkaido, where Kyoto-San was originally from. Rick said to the owner;

"Honorable sir, we are not that familiar with all your cuisine, so may we rely on your judgement as to our meal?" The man beamed his pleasure.

"I shall prepare you a meal fit for a Daimyo."

The appetizer was again, seared Ahi, accompanied by a light Japanese wine

The entrees, when they came, were not only delicious, but exquisitely presented, in colorful patterns. Rick received barbecued Kobe beef, sliced into thin slivers, rice, steamed vegetables and tempura. Kate had Japanese Spiny lobster, soba, tempura, rice and steamed vegetables.

They talked quietly as they ate, paying appropriate attention to the excellent food that it deserved. Kate smiled as she took a piece of lobster and offered t to Rick, accepting a slice of beef in return, establishing a quiet intimacy, needing to show Rick that she wanted far more than a mere affair.

Dessert was small cakes garnished with fruit. Tea and finally Saki.

Rick said: "Arakaki-San, my lady and I have enjoyed an exquisite meal in a most pleasant, dignified establishment. We would enjoy returning, if time permits but I must soon return to Korea."

"It is fervently hoped that you visit us again Rodgers-San. Then the man bowed. "Hai Samurai"

Kate smiled. "They pay you an unusual amount of respect, Rick. You are not Ga-jin to them"

"I don't understand why, Kate, I'm not that unusual."

"I do. You treat them with respect for their persons and their culture, as well as being a rather famous warrior. That man just called you Samurai. I don't hear many foreigners being called Samurai."

From the restaurant, they went to _The Blue Moon Club,_ an upscale night club, like the one they'd gone to on their first date, it featured western style music, with a very good band. They were shown to a table and ordered drinks. They had timed it perfectly, arriving just before the premier set, so they had time to savor their first drinks before the music started.

The band begin with the club's signature song, _Blue Moon._ The singer, statuesque for a Japanese woman and quite attractive managed the English words without even the trace of an accent.

 _Blue moon, you saw me standing alone without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own…._

Rick smiled. "May I have this dance, Kate?" She rose, returning the smile.

"This dance and all the rest."

She moved into his arms and as she had that first night, nestled in, resting her head on his chest. The song seemed be a perfect statement of where she was at this moment. About to turn a dream into reality. The singer segued into _Stardust,_ then _Green Eyes,_ Kate and Rick never leaving the floor for all three songs. They took a short break for the song _Tangerine,_ returning to the floor for _Some Enchanted Evening._ They stayed at the club for nearly two hours, dancing and talking. Kate had told Rick that she was his enchantress and she was using every art she knew to do just that. To enchant this man, not for just this night but for all their lives. Soft touches, light caresses, delicate kisses, simple physical reassurances.

Softly, Kate said; "Rick let's leave the club, I've reserved a room for us. I want so much for us to be together as we could be, should be, not for just tonight."

Rick was still had reservations, how could he not? But he also didn't get to where he was by being timid and there was something in this woman's eyes that he could swear that he'd never seen before. It is said that the eyes are the mirrors of the soul. Hers were clear, unclouded, soft, yet demanding as well. Demanding that he believe in her, believe in love, believe and trust.

The ride to the hotel was quiet, nothing important was going to be said until they were behind closed doors. Entering the suite, Kate turned and locked the door, then led him to the couch. She took his hands.

"Rick, just a little while ago, if someone told me that I would meet and fall in love with a man in less than a week, I would have laughed in their face and called them crazy. That I would find my one and done in a war zone."

"One and done?"

"Yes, my one and done. I will only be married once and that once, for life. I am in love with you. I know that you are not in love with me. not yet. But I know, as surely as I know my own name, that you will be. You are my one and done and I will be your third time's the charm. I want to make love with to you tonight and I want you to make love to me. Not just have sex, make love."

"How can I say that I know that you will be in love with me? Because I will give you my love, so much love that you cannot help it. You doubt me but that is because you have never had a real woman's love. From what you have told me, Kyra was just a girl, still under mommy's thumb, not capable of a real love. Meredith was and still is a selfish spoiled brat and still will be at ninety.

Gina, well, that's self- explanatory. She never saw the man, only the money and prestige.

I'm twenty-seven years old. I'm a woman, Rick. Not some silly girl. No, I'm not a virgin but I'm not round heeled either. I know what I want and what I need. Yes, I know that you're scared. Do you think I'm not? I had a man I loved dump me for a damn job! For his ambition and ego. But I'm not going to let that fear stand in my, no, our way."

Rick sighed. "Do you really understand what you're risking Kate? I'm not a desk jockey. I am going back to my unit and I'm going to do what I'm paid to do. I could be shot down on my first mission back."

"Yes, you could. And on my way home the airliner could fly into a rock filled cloud. There are no guarantees for anybody. If the worst happens and I lose you to the war, at least I'll have a few days of more happiness than I've ever had. And if you make it through, think of the life we can have. So please my Darling, make love to me. I will prove everything I've said."

Rick was stunned by the passionate outburst by this beautiful, determined woman. No one ever, had said such things to him, certainly not with the ring of truth in her voice.

"Kate," he began. She reached out and put two fingers against his lips.

"Hush my Darling, no more words, just actions." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Not gently at all, but fiercely demanding entrance to his mouth and getting it. He might be a warrior, but so was she, in her own way. This was a battle she was not going to lose.

No normal man could resist such an onslaught and in this respect, he was a very normal man. He began to return her kisses just as passionately. After a timeless moment, they broke for much needed air. She stood, pulling him to his feet.

"Not here, my Darling like a couple of tawdry teen-agers on a couch. Our first night of love will be in a proper bed." She led him to the bedroom and removed his jacket and vest, hanging them up, neatly. Then she kissed him and untied his tie.

"Just stay still my Darling and let me do this for you." She kissed him after each article of clothing she removed until he was down to his boxers. She had hung his shirt and trousers up as well, gently teasing as she prolonged the event. Then she turned.

"Unzip me, please, it's your turn."

He laughed softly. Kate was something else. Making their first time playful as well as romantic. He copied her actions, kissing her as he removed each piece of her clothing. She shivered delightfully as he placed several kisses along each inner thigh, while removing her stockings.

She lay back on the bed, while still in her panties and bra and pulled him to her, again indulging in a duel of tongues until she lifted her chin, exposing her long graceful neck to his attention. She was panting now and barely felt her bra being removed, but felt one nipple sucked into his mouth as he tweaked the other, then switched.

Kate's breath hitched. Her panties were damp and he hadn't even touched her _there_ yet. Suddenly impatient, she grabbed his hand and slid it under her panties.

"Please Rick, I need you."

"Patience is a virtue." He teased.

She growled at him.

Chuckling, he slid her panties down those long gorgeous legs and off, finally touching her where she wanted him. _Oh God, I'm going to come and he hasn't even entered me yet1 I…_

Her mind went blank as her orgasm hit, no conscious thought, just pure pleasure. He gentled her down from her high, still caressing her. She grinned at him for a moment, then scowled.

"No more damn teasing Rick, in me, now!" She wasn't waiting for him to comply. She yanked his boxers off, grabbing his erection.

"Put this thing where it belongs, damn it." He entered her with one sure thrust. She moaned, then tightened both legs around his waist, forcing him in as deep as she could take. Her second orgasm roared through her in less than a minute, taking him with her. It had been so long for her that she couldn't last long, but she didn't care. It was just too good.

Rounds two and three occurred at a more leisurely pace, then they bathed and slept.

Kate awoke first, yawning and feeling thoroughly sated, completely refreshed and ravenously hungry, she'd burned a lot of calories last night. She'd slept better than she had in the past year. She'd slept in the nude, something she hadn't done before, not wanting anything between his skin and hers. She smiled at the man sleeping beside her, noting the slight smile on his face, seeming much younger without the lines of stress and worry there.

Last night had confirmed it for her. The love-making could not have been that intense in a casual connection She was in love and after last night, she believed, so was he. She was thankful that as he was on leave, he didn't have to check into the base every morning, or at all until the last day for his return to duty physical.

She had a generous expense account, which she'd hardly used, so she got up, put on one of the complimentary robes and called room service and ordered two breakfasts and a pot of coffee. She had noticed that the hotel had both a complete boutique and a men's shop just off the lobby.

Not wanting him to have any reason to return to the base, she checked his sizes and ordered two complete ensembles for him, including underwear and socks. She did the same for herself. The shops promised to deliver everything in an hour.

She awoke Rick by kissing him awake.

"Time to get up, my Darling. Breakfast will be here in a few minutes. Just put your boxers on and a robe."

Rick looked at his watch.

"Jesus Christ!" It's ten fifteen."

Kate's laugh was a satisfied one.

"Yes, it is, I wore you out last night. It's part of my plan. Now you're too tired to run away from me. of course, you wore me out too."

Rick laughed with her, then got up and put on his boxers and the robe.

After a leisurely breakfast, they sat quietly for a few minutes, then Rick said;

"Kate, I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I think that you were right in all that you said last night. It goes against all logic, I guess that logic doesn't have a lot to do with it."

She snuggled in and kissed him.

"If this world ran on logic, it would be a very boring place, if it ran at all. We'd be automatons."

The clothing arrived from the shops as did complete toiletries for both of them. They bathed, dressed and went out to enjoy their first full day as lovers.

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten: Eagle's Mate**

For the first time in nearly two years, Kate Beckett was truly happy. Deeply in love and amazed by it. Not only that it had happened, but happened so rapidly. She knew that Rick wasn't as deep in it as she was, but before he left for Korea, he would be. In so deep that he'd ever get out, nor want to.

Kates relationship with Will Sorenson had always been somewhat edgy. She was a highly intelligent and independent woman.

Sorenson, for all the glitter of an FBI agent, was at bottom, a cop, with the aggressive, dominant nature common to street cops. He covered it somewhat with a certain suavity, but basically didn't give much credence to any opinion that differed from his own. Looking back, Kate was appalled how much she'd given up keeping the relationship going. It hurt that he'd not valued her above ambition. That hurt had now faded, replaced by a joy in the freedom of a blooming relationship with a man who respected her mind as well as her body.

Will had been a strong man true, but an inflexible, by the book one. Rick was equally strong, perhaps more so, but with agile mind and the strength of spring steel rather than cast iron. Kate smiled and thought that while their relationship was going to be beautiful, and lasting it was also going to be tempestuous at times. With two strong willed people, it couldn't be otherwise.

For the first time, in a long time, Kate, wasn't worried about the future. Just strolling along at Rick's side, enjoying playing tourist. The part of Tokyo they had wandered into. had escaped the incendiary bombs of world war II and there was an air of serenity about it. More people wore traditional dress than western attire. But there seemed to be no hostility towards them, as Kate had expected there to be. In fact, several times Kate saw people smiling at them, the very picture of a couple in love.

They talked as they walked, learning even more about each other, Rick letting Kate see, freely, much that he'd kept back during the interview, things that neither Meredith nor Gina ever saw. She thrilled when he talked more about Alexis. Kate asked Rick to tell her everything about Alexis, her likes and dislikes, what made her happy or sad. She nearly cried when Rick told her about the love and care she never got from her self-centered, avaricious mother and how much he wanted those things for her.

That awakened something Kate had never felt before. A fierce maternal instinct. She thought: _I can be, no I will be the woman who gives those things to Alexis. I may not be her mother, but I will be her mom. I will have Rick for my own and I will have Alexis too. I believe what Rick tells me about Alexis and if I know mom she's going to pounce on the chance of a ready- made granddaughter Dad may be a little more reluctant but he'll come around._

Kate lay her head on Rick's shoulder, his arm around hers, her arm around his waist. As he told her, she told him. What she wanted but also about her past, even admitting how betrayed she felt when Sorenson left, yet within a few days she began to feel freer without him. "Kate, how are your Parents going to feel about us.? I mean you go off on assignment and come home and tell them about us. It has been hard enough for me to believe in it, although I do now, it has been rather sudden, to say the least."

Kate didn't try to sugar coat it.

"They will be skeptical at first, how could they not? But I will convince them. Mom will come around first, she already loves your books. Dad will be harder, but he's a fair man and once you're home he won't be able to doubt the evidence. I have a similar worry. What about your mother and Alexis?"

"All you have to do, is be yourself, Kate. Even for a child, Alexis is extremely empathic. She'll take to you right away. My mother is more like your dad, but she is generally a very good judge of character. Except of course when her libido gets involved."

Kate laughed. "I don't think that she'd appreciate hearing that."

"Probably not, but get enough wine into her and she'd admit it."

Rick asked Kate about her childhood and young adult life. She explained, that as the child of two successful lawyers, she'd had a privileged and protected childhood, teen and college years and was expected to become a lawyer. Experiencing law school, she decided that she didn't want to be a lawyer and opted for journalism. She'd started as a cub reporter for _The Times_ and worked her way up from there. She admitted that she'd been lucky in a couple of key assignments that enhanced her reputation.

"I'm not selling myself short, Rick, I am a good reporter but luck has played a part."

They had eaten breakfast late, so they skipped lunch but did stop at a small shop for tea and sweet rice cakes. As in the restaurant, the proprietor was charmed by Rick's use of Japanese in ordering.

They passed a clothing store and Kate stopped to admire a purple and gray kimono. Rick thought that Kate would look fantastic in a kimono, that kimono. He said;

"Let's go in." Kate looked up at him, surprised. She agreed and they entered. A middle-aged woman came to help them. Rick told her that they would like to see the kimono that was on display. The woman demurred, saying that it was far too small for Kate, but if they came back tomorrow, she could have one in Kate's size. t would be a lightly different pattern but in the same colors.

Rick agreed, took out his wallet and gave the woman a substantial deposit. Kate was shocked. Happy, but shocked. None of her previous boyfriends, not even Will had ever spontaneously bought her such an expensive present. She didn't even think about refusing it. They returned to the hotel, ate in the hotel's dining room and had drinks in the bar.

Upon entering their room, Rick decided. He was going to take risk and commit to her as she had already committed to him. Was he scared? Hell yes, but he was a man used to taking risks. He took Kate's hand and led her to the couch.

"Kate, all that you said to me last night, I am saying back to you. My head is telling me that it's insane, that it can't possibly happen this quickly but my heart says otherwise. Everyone else is going to tell us both that we're making a huge mistake, but I don't give a damn."

Kate's smile was serene, rather than triumphant. She smiled, then kissed him.

"It may be insane, but isn't love supposed to be? I don't give a damn, either what everyone else says. Make love to me again, my Darling."

Last night's love making had been intense, even though the second and third times had been more leisurely than the first. Rick intended tonight to be even more so, although very slow building. He led Kate to the bedroom and began undressing her, caressing and kissing her as he removed each garment until she was standing, nude and trembling before him.

He gently sat her on the bed, then divested himself of his own clothes and sat next to her. He started with soft kisses. First her mouth, then along her jaw and the sensitive spot under her ear, caressing the ear with his finger- tips. Then back to her mouth, where she eagerly opened to him, their tongues entwining.

While kissing her he continued soft caresses of her face, tracing her nose and the soft skin under her eyes. Nothing was ignored. Throat, clavicle, breasts, teasing her nipples until they peaked then suckling each one. Kate was panting and making soft moans of pleasure. It had never been like this, careful attention paid to every inch of her body. Her hips bucked clear off the bed when she felt his warm breath on her core. She climaxed twice before he even entered her. Her third orgasm was the most powerful she'd ever experienced and she felt like she was soaring on a cloud of energy.

It took her several minutes to come down off her high, then she snuggled in, holding him in her as long as she could. A few minutes later, she whispered;

"Let's go to sleep, for some reason, I'm exhausted."

Morning found Kate awake early, but she had no desire to move from where she lay sprawled on Rick's chest, her legs entwined with his, his arms around her. Before Rick, she'd never slept in her lover's arms or wanted to. She'd always wanted her space. Now, the thought of waking up in his arms, hopefully for the rest of her life, thrilled her. They were both nude, having fallen asleep that way and Kate decided to take advantage of the situation.

She began kissing him, nipping at him and running her hands u and down his torso. Rick wasn't awake yet, but part of him was coming awake rather quickly. Kate giggled as she stroked him. That brought him awake.

"Kate, what are you doing?"

"I think that's rather obvious, don't you? I need you, now."

Kate was surprised at herself, even as she made the statement. She'd never been so easily aroused or so needy in her life. Her man was going back to war and she didn't know how much time they had. Were these few days all they would ever have? She didn't want to acknowledge that possibility, but it was there at the back of her mind.

He hadn't even touched her and her body was ready. She straddled his hips and lowered herself onto him, gasping as they were joined. This time she reached her climax in only a couple of minutes but it sent her soaring. She collapsed on his chest and laughed softly.

"God, Rick if I keep this up, you're going to have to carry me around, I'll be too weak to walk."

They showered together, though this time just to get clean, then had a leisurely breakfast. They returned to the shop in the early afternoon, to get her kimono. It was an exquisite thing. The rich silk patterned in dove gray blending into pale lavender, then a deep purple, with a subtle suggestion of wispy clouds. Rick happily paid the balance and the woman showed Kate how to wear it properly. The obi (sash) was of a purple so dark it almost appeared black.

When Kate modeled it for him, Rick was in awe of her beauty. The shop owner smiled and said, in Japanese:

"She is lovely, a fit bride for a Samurai." Rick stared at the woman. She laughed.

"You are surprised? Only a Samurai carries himself as you do."

Looking at some of the illustrations in the shop, Rick decided that he wanted Kate to have the whole look so he bought her a parasol and a fan, stopping short of the split-toe socks.

The woman carefully packaged the purchases and bowed deeply as Kate and Rick left the shop. She thought; _Well, the stories are obviously wrong. Not all the Ga-jin are barbarians._

That night, they made love again. In the morning, right after breakfast, Kate said;

"Rick, I love you as I have never loved before. I am so deeply in love with you that I can scarce believe it. If you are truly in love with me, then please give me the best gift possible. Give me your name. Marry me. Now, before you go back to Korea."

"Are you serious Kate? Don't you understand the risks?"

"I am totally serious. I do know the risks and I don't care. I don't think that I am, but as much as we've made love, there is always the possibility that I could get pregnant. If that were to happen, I would want our child to have your name. And if I'm not, when you get home we're going to work on it."

It is said that the eyes are the mirror of the soul. Rick stared into Kate's, reading there the truth of her love and commitment.

She continued. "Remember, my love, one and done. I will never divorce you or give you cause to divorce me. And there is one thing that you need not worry about. I don't care about your money. I am the only child of an only child. My grandfather left me a substantial trust fund that matured when I was twenty-five. I don't have to work if I don't want to, but I enjoy working."

Rick was initially stunned and was quiet, long enough for Kate to begin to worry. Finally, he said;

"Yes, Kate I will marry you. But you deserve a church wedding with all friends and family there, with your father to give you away, a gorgeous wedding gown and an engagement ring worthy of you. Your parents will resent me, if not outright hate me."

"No, they won't, my Darling, they know how stubborn I can be when there's something I want. I will explain to them that this is what I want and why. All they will really care about, in the end, is that I am happy. If we must have a big blow out, then let it be a reception when you get home.

"As for the engagement ring, if I must have one, get it for me when you get home. All we need, my Darling are two simple gold bands. The base exchange has several nice white dresses. It will be enough for me."

Rick shook his head and laughed.

"You've got it all figured out already, don't you?"

She smiled. "Yes, I do. I did before I asked you."

"I will call the base chaplain and set it up for tomorrow afternoon. As a field grade officer, I don't need anyone's permission."

"Call him now, please."

Rick made the call, which lasted about half an hour and got a little heated before it was over.

"Damned stubborn Irishman, he wants to meet with us, right after lunch and I know that he's going to try and dissuade you."

Kate laughed again.

"He won't be able to. I was raised Catholic and I know exactly how to counter his arguments."

Rick said; "Well, we'd better get back to the base so I can change into uniform. A little intimidation might help. If he's like most chaplains I've encountered he's first, a staff officer."

While Rick was changing, Kate went into the base exchange and bought the demurest, yet stylish dress she could find. They ate a quick lunch in the club, then entered the chaplain's office precisely at 13:00

Chaplain, Captain McCrory was young for a chaplain. With pale freckled skin, auburn hair and green eyes he looked as Irish as he possibly could. He stood and said;

"Good afternoon Major Rodgers and Miss Beckett, I presume. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Please be seated." After they were seated, the chaplain said;

"Miss Beckett, I've already had a rather sharp discussion with the major, So I must ask you if you have thought this through. After all, you haven't known each other very long."

Kate said; "Father McCrory, I have known Rick as long as I need to, to know who he is and that he is right for me and me for him. I was raised Catholic and although I haven't attended mass much, lately, I still consider myself Catholic. And I know that you must do your best to protect my immortal soul. Therefore, your only real choice is to hear my confession, grant me absolution and give me the sanctity of marriage. If you refuse, I will still be with Rick, even if I must live in sin.

Furthermore, I give you my solemn promise to attend mass every week, try to convert this barbarian of mine to the true church and raise our children in the church."

The chaplain got an impish grin and said;

"If you promise to drag your husband in on Sunday and you've got a deal. I know how to pull a few strings so we'll be ready to go at 15:00 tomorrow."

Kate smiled softly.

"I won't have to drag him in, father. He'll go simply because I ask him to. Pushing my Rick will never work."

"Very well, Miss Beckett I will see you at 10:00 tomorrow, to hear your confession."

They left the chaplain's office and went to the base exchange, where Kate found a simple but elegant white silk dress and matching pumps. The exchange had a small jewelry section where they were able to buy matching wedding rings in platinum.

Chaplain McCrory said that he could pull some strings and he did, but did far more than that. He thought that Kate should have something a little nicer than just the two of them standing in front of him. He made some calls, indulging in a combination of charm and good old Irish blarney. He arranged for Colonel Townsend to stand as Rick's best man, Lieutenant Oliver as Kate's maid of honor and Colonel Preston to walk Kate down the aisle. The final touch was a small reception at the officer's club, with the two colonels, their wives, lieutenants Oliver and Shively and, of course, the chaplain as guests.

They returned to the hotel for supper and as they lay in the afterglow of lovemaking, Rick said;

"Kate, you're not going to get the honeymoon you deserve, either."

"That's not something to worry about, Rick. We can have that, too, when you get home."

Kate awoke early, too excited to sleep late. She woke Rick then showered and dressed, ordering breakfast while Rick showered. She had expected to be too nervous to eat breakfast, but that wasn't the case. She enjoyed the food, thinking of the many breakfasts that Rick and she would enjoy together.

The morning seemed to rush by for her. Returning to the base, she met with the chaplain, confessed, and received absolution, went to the exchange beauty shop, ate a light lunch and prepared for the wedding. Surprisingly, for something thrown together so quickly everything went smoothly everybody showing at the proper time and place. The ceremony itself, timelessly simple. The food and drink at the club was excellent. The toasts to the happy couple brief. Just before they left, Colonel Preston said;

"Major Rodgers, please report to base headquarters at 0900 tomorrow, both you and your lady. I think that you will find it a rewarding experience."

"We'd better stop in the exchange, Sweetheart. If we have to appear at headquarters, you will need a hat and gloves.

That night, a Kate lay with her head on Rick's chest, she said;

"My Darling that was amazing. Making love for the first time as your wife."

Since it wasn't a wedding gown, per se, Kate wore her white dress and heels with a pill-box hat and white gloves. After reporting to Colonel Preston, Rick looked up in surprise as General Schmidt entered the room, accompanied by his aide and a press officer. The General gave the at ease command, He said;

"First, let me congratulate you and your lovely bride. Secondly you are promoted Lieutenant Colonel, effective this date. As soon as you return to Kimpo you will relieve Lieutenant Colonel Eddington as squadron commanding officer. He's getting his eagles and group command". He then read the formal promotion order.

Please Review

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven: Breaking News**

 _ **Author's Note: This chapter will concentrate on the home front. Very much nest building. Heavy field action next chapter.**_

After Kate pinned Rick's new insignia in place and pictures were taken, General Schmidt said;

"I think that your bride should witness the change of command ceremony, don't you Colonel?"

"Absolutely sir."

"Good. You'll ride with me when I go back to Kimpo. I think that my C-54 is a lot more comfortable than the C-119" It will also put a finishing touch on your wife's article."

Rick had the all the photographs of Kate and him together developed and three copies made. Then he sat and wrote a long letter to his mother, explaining all that had happened. He emphasized that he would accept no negative comments from her. While was a highly unusual situation, it was done. And while he had made two previous mistakes, as quickly as this had happened, this was no mistake. This was for life. She could accept it graciously and make Kate welcome or move out. He told her that Kate didn't plan to move in right away but he wanted her to get to know both her and Alexis. He wanted Martha to call Kate and arrange a luncheon or dinner and introduce her to Alexis.

He included a set of the photographs with the letter, then showed to Kate, before he sealed it. He asked her to take it with her on the plane, as it would get there faster than through the military mail system. Kate smiled and agreed. That night, their love making was not frantic, as most people would expect it to be, but slow, sweet and reassuring.

 _ **Kimpo Air Force Base, South Korea.**_

It was a perfect morning, slightly cool but with bright sunshine. The squadron change of command order was read, the two officers exchanged salutes and photographs were taken. * The squadron passed in review and after a celebratory luncheon in the officer's club it was time for Kate to fly home.

 _ **New York City**_

Kate arrived in New York, exhausted by the long flight home. The weather had been bad and the flight uncomfortable, she was unable to sleep. All she wanted to do was go to her apartment and sleep. But before that, she put Rick's letter in the mail. That accomplished, she did just what she wanted to do. Dropping her bags in the bedroom, she didn't bother to unpack, she brushed her teeth, undressed, put on a nightgown, crawled into bed and slept for a solid twelve hours.

Refreshed, she got up, showered ate a leisurely breakfast and called her parents, telling them that she'd see them this evening. Smiling softly, she wrote a letter to Rick, then checked over the final draft of her article and turned it in to her editor. She had one more errand to run before seeing her parents, another confirmation of her new status. She took her new dependent id card to the DMV and applied for a new driver's license. That had been one favor that the general had done for her. He'd expedited the id card process, so that it was issued on the base, the same day of her marriage.

Kate was now feeling mixed emotions. It was time to tell her parents everything. She was elated, but, at the same time, feeling some trepidation. After all, she'd never been an impulsive person and this was going to be a major surprise. She had another major worry, her cousin Sophie who'd made a play for every one of Kates boyfriends. Maybe a husband would be different, but Kate wasn't too sure about that. Sophie was only a year older than Kate and she'd already been married and divorced twice.

She called her mother to tell her she was coming over to talk and at that point her mother invited her to dinner.

Kate dressed very carefully, in a nice suit, the skirt and jacket almost the same shade of blue as her husband's uniform, a pale -yellow blouse with a single strand of fine pearls at her throat. She wore a Burberry coat. Johanna met her at the door.

"Well come on in Honey. Jim, Katie's here. Johanna hugged Kate and kissed her cheek. Let me take your coat." Jim came in, hugged and kissed Kate. Kate took off her coat and handed it to her mother. Johanna's eyes widened in surprise.

"Welcome home, Katie. Her mother said. Oh, but aren't you dressed up. Do you have a meeting later?"

"No Mom, no meeting. But I do have some important news for you and dad and I wanted to dress appropriately."

"Can't it wait till after dinner Katie? Jim said There's someone I'd like you to meet."

A tall, elegantly dressed young man had followed Jim into the room."

"Katie, I'd like you to meet Kent Waverly, A new attorney with the firm. Kent, this is our daughter Katherine Beckett."

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Miss Beckett. Your father has told me so much about you."

Kate's smile was wintry.

"It would be nice to meet you, under other circumstances, Mr. Waverly but I'm afraid that my father has brought you here with the best of intentions but the worst timing. The news I have cannot wait until after dinner." Kate took off her gloves to reveal her wedding band.

"You see, Mr. Waverly, I am not Katherine Beckett. I am Katherine Rodgers. Mom, Dad, I got married overseas. I am sorry to break it to you like this, I know it is a shock. But Dad, you left me no choice. My apologies, Mr. Waverly you have no fault in this."

Embarrassed, Kent Waverly said;

"There is no need to apologize Mrs. Rodgers. It was a simple misunderstanding. Good night all."

He quickly took his topcoat, fedora and left.

"Mom, Dad, sit down. I will explain all this. But before I do, I want to make it perfectly clear. I am a legal adult and have been for several years. There is nothing you can do to change this. I am married, it was properly done by a Catholic chaplain with all the legal forms met. I'm married, for life. There will never be a divorce. I'm not Sophie."

While both parents looked shocked, Johanna recovered more quickly. Jim was sputtering.

Kate looked Jim in the eyes.

"Dad, I'm sorry about embarrassing Mr. Waverly, but not you. How many times have I told you not to try match-making? Is the fifth or sixth guy you've introduced me to?"

Johanna spoke up.

"Katie, what happened, who is this man?"

"Mom, he's A reserve officer, Lieutenant Colonel Richard Rodgers. One of the pilots I interviewed. I know that you're going to tell me, that it's too quick, that I couldn't get to know him. You're wrong. You weren't there. I learned more about him in just a few days than I learned about Will in all the time I knew him. He's a very brave man, although he tries to play it down He's a double ace and squadron commander." She paused.

"For all of that, Mom, he's a gentle man at heart. He's kind, intelligent, funny, passionate, (Kate blushed) generous, empathic and most of all, in love with me and I'm in love with him. And Mom, you may not know him but you know about him. He's your favorite author. His pen name is Richard Castle!"

Johanna's moth dropped open.

"Richard Castle? Oh my God, Katie I can't believe it!"

Jim interrupted.

"Are you crazy Kate? Richard Castle is a millionaire playboy. A womanizer!"

"No, he's not Dad, that was just an act to sell books. Haven't you heard the phrase in vino veritas, Dad? I got him good and drunk one night and got the truth out of him. I also did some checking through my own sources."

"He's a divorced man. Twice. And you're a good Catholic girl."

"Good Catholic Woman Dad. The chaplain cleared all obstacles. Since Richard was not a member of the church that can't be held against him. Furthermore, he will be taking instruction as his duties permit and will finish instruction and be baptized into the church when he gets home.

"Mom, Dad, please understand. I married him so quickly, not only because I love him, I could so easily lose him, if all I got was a few days with him, I had to take the chance. He's been shot down twice and got away both times, but how much luck can one man have?"

"One more thing Mom. He has a beautiful seven-year-old daughter, Her Mother abandoned Rick and Alexis to move to Hollywood. Moved with her director. She'd been cheating on Rick when he was in the ETO Can you believe that a woman would abandon both her husband and her baby to be an actress? The poor girl thinks her mother doesn't love her. And she's probably right. She deserves a mother's love I can be, will be her mom give her that love. You, mom, could be so good for her too. She knows Richard's mother but not her other grandmother."

Jim was glaring, clearly not ready to accept what Kate was saying. She met his glare with one of her own. Her voice was steely when she said;

"Mom, Dad, you always told me that you support me in whatever I chose to do, if I thought that I was doing the right thing. I don't think that I did the right thing, I know that I did. Live up to your promise, because if you fight me on this, you will lose. I love you both, you know that I do. But I love my husband, with everything that I am. I will keep my vows."

Johanna came to Kate and hugged her.

"This is a shock to us Katie, pretty hard to accept and I honestly am mad about it but you are right, it was your choice to make. You are our daughter and we love you so we'll work through it somehow. Let's drop it for tonight, have a nice dinner and we can have a long talk tomorrow."

"Okay Mom, but it will be a thorough explanation, not a discussion, because there is no changing my mind."

Dinner was tense, as to be expected, but both parents hugged and kissed Kate goodnight.

The next day's talk was long and emotional, but in the end, after Kate showed them the photographs, revealing how happy she looked, Johanna and Jim both agreed that they needed to give the couple a fair chance.

After looking at the one large photo, Jim shook his head.

"You know that in the last war, I was only in the reserve Judge Advocate's corps, here in New York, but I know what those ribbons mean. What ever else he is, your husband's a very brave man. That one ribbon is the French Croix De Guerre with palm. France's highest military medal"

It was two days later, when Kate received a telephone call.

"Hello?"

"May I speak with Miss Katherine Beckett, Please. This is Mrs. Martha Rodgers."

"No, I am not Miss Katherine Beckett any longer. I am Mrs. Katherine Rodgers, your son's wife."

Martha laughed.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you? Good, that's exactly what my son needs. I admit, I was shocked to receive my son's letter with the information it contained. I also admit to being worried about the suddenness of it, Richard can be impulsive. But I learned, a long time ago, that questioning his decisions doesn't do a bit of good. Therefore, will you join us at the loft, this evening for dinner? We do need to meet as soon as possible. You don't need to bring anything, as I'm ordering out. I'm not a good cook."

Kate, in turn, laughed, surprised at Martha's candor.

"I'll be happy to be there. What time?"

"Say seven O'clock?"

"That will be fine. I look forward to meeting both you and Alexis."

"I look forward to meeting you as well."

Kate raised her hand and knocked at the door of the loft. Despite her projected air of confidence on the phone, she was extremely nervous. " _Nervous as a new bride"_ she thought. _Well I am a new bride but not nervous for the usual reason for that phrase._ This meeting was the most important one for the rest of her life. The door opened to reveal a rather flamboyantly dressed older woman. Martha Rodgers definitely had presence. She still a youthful air about her and considerable beauty but the bright fuscia dress almost hurt Kate's eyes.

"Please come in, and welcome my dear. I am Martha." She gestured to a pretty, red-haired girl.

"Katherine, this is my granddaughter Alexis. Alexis, this is Katherine."

After shaking hands with Martha, Kate gently took Alexis' hand and said;

"I am very happy to meet you, Alexis. Your daddy has told me so much about you. Your daddy loves you very much."

The genuine warmth in Kate's voice immediately reassured Alexis. The very perceptive child had heard enough of false kind to know the difference.

"Do you know my daddy?"

"Yes, I do. I know your daddy very well and I hope to get to know you, your daddy has sent presents to you and your grandmother."

Kate took two packages out of the bag she was carrying, handing one to Martha and one to Alexis, smiling at the girl's excited expression. Surprised, that despite her excitement, Alexis carefully untied the ribbon and removed the thin silk wrapping. Inside was an exquisite porcelain geisha doll, perfectly detailed, right down to the silk kimono.

Alexis hugged the doll to her.

"Your doll has her own name, see it's on this little tag. It's Akiko. It means bright child."

"What do you say, Alexis?" Martha said.

"Thank you, Katherine."

"You're welcome Alexis, but I only brought her to you. You must thank your daddy next time you write to him."

"Oh, I will, I will."

"This is for you Martha."

Martha opened the package, to reveal a silk shawl. Deep crimson with golden threads through it, alternating golden and crimson tassels decorating the edges.

"Oh. this is simply lovely, thank you for bringing it to me."

"You're welcome, Martha."

"The table is set, and the food will be here in a few minutes. Would you care for a glass of wine before dinner?" Martha asked.

Kate didn't really want one but knew that Martha did, so accepted the offer. Martha poured a glass for each of them. Kate didn't know much about wines but she could tell that this was a very good one, slightly sweet but still light and crisp. They had just finished the wine when the caterer showed up. Martha paid him and gave him a generous tip.

"Let's eat now and have a talk afterward." Martha said.

They chatted, lightly over dinner, Kate making it a point to include Alexis in the conversation. A little shy, at first, Alexis quickly relaxed and chattered away, mostly asking questions. The dinner consisted of a salad, roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, peas and ice cream.

After dinner, Kate said;

"Martha, I would like to talk with Alexis for a few minutes before we talk, do you mind?"

"No, go ahead."

"Alexis, your daddy told me so much about you that I feel like I know you already, but I really don't. Can you tell me about yourself? What do you like to do? What do you like to eat? Do you like school? Don't worry about anything, just tell me whatever you want. If you don't want to talk, you don't have to."

The only other woman to ever be in the loft, other than the housekeeper had been Gina and she never asked Alexis these things. She'd just assumed she knew best and expected Alexis to mind whatever she said. Alexis, despite her needs, never came close to loving Gina.

It took Alexis a little while but Kate's smile and gentle encouragement did the trick.

At 8:30 Martha said;

"Alexis, it's bedtime. You need to brush your teeth and put on your nightgown."

"Okay Grams. Katherine, will you read a story?" Alexis shyly asked.

"Yes, I will. I'll be up in a few minutes." After reading a story to her, Kate stood up and watched Martha tuck Alexis in. Martha kissed Alexis and bid her goodnight. Kat said;

"Good night Alexis, sweet dreams."

"Good night Katherine." The two women went down stairs and sat down.

"Martha, I'm going to make this talk, very brief because it's really very simple. I'm going to tell you what I told my Parents. Although we've only known each other a very short time, we are both deeply in love. I'm a one and done kind of girl. I'm married to Rick and I will never give him up or ever give him reason to doubt my love. I know about the three stupid, selfish women who hurt him so badly. I wish that I could strangle them. Because it was very hard to get him to take a chance with me. Will everything always be hunky-dory? Of course not. We are both strong willed people and there will be arguments, but my parents have a rule. Never let the sun set on your anger. I intend to follow that rule. There will damn-sure never be a you sleep on the couch. Women who do that are really stupid."

She paused. "Martha, could we have some coffee please?"

"Surely. It will only take a few minutes."

"The last thing I want to say, is this. Rick told me how Meredith essentially abandoned Alexis. I want to, no, I will erase that hurt I am Rick's wife and I will be Alexis' mother. Not her step-mother, her mother. Meredith and her parents have to be the three biggest idiots in the country."

Martha shook her head.

"After that, Katherine, I really don't have much to say. I don't think I've ever heard such a passionate declaration in my entire life. One that rings with truth. Welcome to the family, Katherine darling." She hugged Kate.

"Rick wrote that you don't intend to move in right away. Why not? You're his wife so this is your home now."

"I want to take the time to let Alexis get to know me and get used to me being here before I move in. I don't want to upset her or disrupt her life. I plan to come over here every evening, not always for dinner and I'd like to take her to the park or movies on the weekends. In a month or so, I'd like to bring my mother over to meet her and you, of course. I also have to take care of a few business matters and get out of the lease on my apartment. I'd better go, Martha, it's late. I'll see you tomorrow."

Her days were busy with her work keeping her occupied and the afternoons and evenings spent with Alexis and Martha. But at night, she ached for Rick. She wrote daily and kept her local camera shop happy. Most of the photos were of her with Alexis. The bond with Alexis grew more rapidly than she had expected it to. Alexis was both sensitive and highly intelligent. It didn't take her very long to figure things out. Meeting Johanna was pretty much the catalyst. That evening, Alexis said;

"Kate, are you going to be my mommy?" Kate was surprised, but answered honestly.

"Yes, Alexis I am. Don't you want me to be?"

"Oh yes, I do. I love you."

"That's good Alexis, because I love you too. You see, I already married your daddy. I think that you should start calling me mommy, that is, if you want to."

Alexis ran to Kate and hugged her.

"Hi, Mommy. Are you going to come live with us now?"

"Very soon, Honey, very soon."

* _ **Author's note: Back in chapter ten I named Colonel Eddington as the squadron commander. It should have been Willis. But unable to edit ten at this late date**_

 _ **Please review**_

 _ **Swordwriter**_


End file.
